Late One Night
by CrazyGirlMe
Summary: The Winchester brother's find themselves in good ol' NYC with a Shape shifter problem however the sewers can be a very strange place. As long as you seen least Season4 of SPN you should be fine. Light language Mostly on Dean's behalf. M for Dean's fondness of curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

_**This is just a little crazy idea I got and decided to explore as a break before I start a new writing project.**_

_**Big gigantic shout out to my Megzie23 for beta'ing this as well as cleaning up the action scene I had troubles making readable. Love you hun : D**_

_**You know the drill.**_

**Late One Night.**

"Always with the sewer..." Dean grumbled to himself, clearly pissed off as he lead the search with a torch in one hand and his trusty handgun in the other while his duffle bag full of goodies was strapped to his back, the brother's following random blobs of skin matter that littered the narrow sewer tunnel.

Sam braced himself. Sure he wasn't overly wrapped in trotting through the water where who knows what has been in but unlike his older brother, Sam was more tolerant. "Because Dean, many of the things that go bump in the night find it's one of the few places where they can run around and not have to worry about hunters coming to crash the party."

"Thank you Mr-know-it-all." Dean muttered sarcastically as he stopped to face his companion, today clearly _was not_ a good day for him. "You would think that Mr Shape shifter could shift a few more brains and try to be normal for a change. Seriously! What the hell is wrong with these guys? They have the chance of looking human and living normal lives like Mr and Mrs Citizen. You would think that they would at least try to do something like that."

Sam stopped, a frown danced across his face, he knew what it was like. "It isn't always as simple as it sounds playing human. What's wrong with being able to be yourself and not have people resent and hate you for whom or what you are?"

Dean's head moved back a little as he blinked, eyes narrowing as he shined the flashlight into Sam's eyes. "And you're a freak. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"I think you just did."

Dean and continued up the tunnel. "I don't know why you can't think that you're normal for a chance. So you have a few lose screws, who cares! I'm married to the Impala, what's the difference."

"Being married to a car and my problem are two completely different things Dean."

"Try me...Oh come on! This is the New York sewers for crying out loud! Since when does the underground have more space than up top?" Dean growled with anger as they emerged into a big room, now with several wider tunnels at their disposal to navigate from.

Sam ignored his brother's outburst as he looked around the area, trying to find something that could possibly lead them the right way, Dean doing the same.

"Hay, check this out." Sam called out, shining the torch down one of the tunnels.

Dean stopped his own search, moving to his brother's side. "I don't see what makes this tunnel any different from the other shit holes, the shifter goo ended where we came out."

Sam lined up his torch to what had caught his attention. "Because, if you look carefully enough you will see how clean it actually looks compared to the others, see? Looks like it's a well used route too...plus it's pretty lit up for just a sewer tunnel. Just a hunch."

"You and your hunches. What makes you think that this is right one? Could just be another dead end; doubt Shifty would be stupid enough to leave the front lights on."

Sam sighed and eyed his brother. "You got any better ideas Sherlock? And when doesn't a hunter trust his gut feeling? You must really be in a foul mood today."

Dean grumbled. "Alright so gut feeling, coulda just said that dude. And don't ride my back about foul moods, I friggin hate shifters. When one makes you top of America's Most Wanted you would hate them too...in fact you know what? Let him! Let's see how you like it." The bothers entered the tunnel with caution keeping an eye out for anything suss. "I mean why can't we hunt anything decent and fun for a change, you know something that ends with naked dancing girls and pots of gold?"

"I think we need to stop signing up for the porn channel..." Sam muttered with disgust as a hiss filled the air, the lights flickering out with the torches soon following.

"What the fuck... oh great!" Dean cursed as he pocketed the now busted torch. "HONEY, WERE HOME!" he yelled, now holding his gun with both hands, his bad mood suddenly worse.

...

"There we go, try that now..." Donatello muttered happily with himself, as he typed away at his laptop and sat back, waiting to see the reaction to what he just done.

Leonardo jumped down from the second level balcony, landing gracefully and without a sound before going up to his brainy sibling. "Everything alright Donnie?"

Don looked up before eyes returned back to the screen as he typed in more commands, a video feed of the sewer access to their lair now oped full page. "I've been tracking these two humans since they first entered the sewers easy an hour ago. I have most of the sewer tunnels in a fifty-mile radius hooked up with surveillance. From what I can gather, they look to be following a trail of that goo stuff we keep coming across but they just stumbled into the entrance to the lair. I just cut the power and short circuited any electrical and battery operated deceives."

"Think they're hunting us?" Leo asked with concern, anything that put either his brothers or sensei in danger was a major threat.

Don hummed and sighed. "Somehow I don't think so. Do you remember the glitch I was telling you about, where I was having with the security cameras in the tunnels?"

"Yeah, you said It was almost like something was messing it up as it was speeding though. We couldn't find anything when went out and took a look."

"They seem to be following that line. See they should have gone through into section nineteen here, but they have turned into our tunnel now. I cut the power just in case; I'm trying to get them to turn back."

"Humans aint lab rats Donnie, they're gonna get curious."

"But they have nothing which they can see with."

Leo leaned in to the video feed, the night vision aided image showed one now had his lighter out trying to see. "Don't be too sure about that. Alright get what you need, time to turn these humans around with the ninja way." The Fearless leader turned to get ready. "RAPHAEL, MICHELANGELO, COME, WE GOT WORK TO DO."

The two remaining turtles stirred and popped their heads out of their rooms. Mikey was the first to question the order. "Bro! What's with the yelling? We're talking about you interrupting comic book time here."

Raph exited his room, twirling his sai blades before stashing them, jumping down to the bottom floor. "Can it, Mike, we got work to do, it's all you need to know."

Leo blinked with surprise as he sheathed his blade before joining Donnie at the door. "Since when do you follow me without question?"

"Since I need to get outta here. If I have to endure Mikey's commentary one more minute I'm gonna kill the Shell Head myself."

Mikey jumped down himself. "Oh geez Raph, you're no fun. What's wrong with my commentary? It's awesome!"

"That's what she said." The red masked turtle muttered in response to 'you're no fun'.

Leo crossed his arms with annoyance, always with the bickering. "Can it guys, we got possible intruders closing in on our nest. By the looks of it it's just a fluke that they're coming this way so we need to detour them into going down a different tunnel, back to whatever they are looking for. Don has shorted out all forms of electric and battery operated devices so were working with night vision and ninja skill. Any questions?"

Mikey was bouncing up and down on the spot as Donnie handed out the goggles. "Damn bro! You got all that awesome leader army talk going on there! I love it! That stuff never works when I try it."

Raph slapped the back of his head. "That's cos you're a Shell brain who can't be taken seriously. Can we go now please?"

"Naww he said please!" Mikey added over cheerfully. Raph growled with frustration, Leo having to hold him back from opening the Orange turtle a new one.

Don typed away on the tinkered GPS that was now strapped to his wrist. "Guys come on, we don't have much time."

...

"So what now?" Sam added.

"Hold on...I'm sure I saw a couple of flares in here before I packed the bag." Dean replied as he dropped the duffle bag, blindly trying to find the flares with the limited light.

"You know, I don't get this Shifter. They have never gone to this much trouble to defend their self yet slip up and draw attention." Sam though out loud.

Dean grunted as he still fumbled with the contents of the bag. "I don't know either, I just hunt the things. I don't question their motives, all black and white Sam. You're the brains here; I'm just the handsome muscle."

Sam laughed sarcastically, about to shoot a comeback when he heard something. "Shhh."

"Son of a...where is the bitch!"

"Dean shut up. Did you hear that?"

The older brother grunted. "You shut up... Did I hear what? You do know were down in good ol' New York sewers right? Probly a rat...or alligator...a mutated fish..."

If he was closer, Sam would have hit Dean over the head already. "Yeah Ha Ha very funny. Could have sworn I heard something move."

"Yeah, sewer monsters bro...HAHA!" Dean laughed as he finally found the flare, sparking it up and holding out in front.

"Owww, my eyes! Donnie when you gonna fix this problem!" came an unknown voice.

DEAN! Above you!" The tunnel lit up all to reveal a creature hanging to the roof above the still crouched Dean, back turned toward Sam as he held the flare up, the creatures hand inches from his neck. Sam brought his gun to action aiming above Dean's head, then was attacked himself from behind, the hanging creature grabbing the gun and sheathing it on his body. The creature attacking Sam from behind then shoved him against the wall, pinning his hands behind his back despite his best efforts to break free and retaliate.

Dean on the other hand had problems of his own. Upon lighting the flare he was met with a creature standing in front, now stunned, hands blocking its eyes as the sudden burst of bright light momentarily glitching the night vision. The moment he brought up his gun in defence a sai blade flew into it with great force, sending it from his hands and impaled on the blade in the wall, the gun circling a few times before coming to a stop.

The creature hanging from the roof threw a Shuriken at the flare, sending it flying from Dean's other hand, coming to rest not far from the one blocking its eyes and the one who threw the sai, making their appearance more eerie and threatening. "I think the tunnel you're looking for is the one next to this one; you will find more of the tracks there."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you unless you're looking for a real fight buddy." The one that threw the sai spoke in response to Dean's hand inching towards the bag.

The older brother sighing as he held up his hands in surrender and slowly stood up, it was then that he became instantly amused. "You guys are pretty short for ninja wannabes."

"And you're pretty smart for a human. So what would it be tough guy? A war of the words or a shell kicking?"

"Raph stop. We do not want them getting any ideas." The hanging one replied as he jumped down, landing without a sound, his attention now tuned towards the older brother. "State your name human."

"Listen buddy, you're a shifter. Alright I get it, you don't want a hunter popping a new one but you shoulda thought of that before you made that attack on the blond babe last night." Dean replied with annoyance, never having to hunt a supernatural being that was shifter by day and a trained ninja by night.

Sam grumbled from where he was still pinned against the wall. "Dean, I don't think any of these are the shifter were after...you guys are...turtles right?"

"Ten points for a human that can tell the difference between a turtle and a lizard!" the one with the night vision problem joked.

That was what crossed the line for the older brother, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. "Alright that's it! I've had it. Come on out Trickster, quit with the games. Giant mutant turtles that ninja, yeah real funny!"

The night vision turtle walked over to Raph. "Think we have a couple of loony's on our hands tonight, bit too much on the 'glug glug'." Duo chuckling and engaging in a high five.

"A shifter... as in shape shifter? Is that was the gloop is?" Asked the turtle pinning Sam to the wall.

Sam attempted to turn his head, hard as it was being pinned to the wall in an attempt to see his attacker. "A shape shifter, yeah... it's responsible for the five deaths in the past two months, this morning it upped it to six. When they change shape, shift into another human body they...kind of like shed their skin, very messy."

"And we plan to kill the friggin son of a bitch before it takes its next victim...well we were till you guys...whatever showed up!" Dean added as he kicked the water with frustration.

"So you're hunters? You hunt things like that?"

"Only when they kill, if they don't and keep the attention away from themselves then we don't see a reason to do it." Sam added. The turtle pinning him against the wall finally let up, allowing him free. Sam decided to push his luck. "So what are you? I mean we don't have anything against you or anything."

The turtle that was hanging from the roof answered the question. "Your partner here got it. Were mutant ninja turtles, if you really want to put a name to it. I am Leonardo. The one that was pinning you against the wall is Donatello. The one that threw the sai blade at your weapon is Raphael and the one that had the night vision flare up is Michelangelo."

Dean grumbled to himself before asking. "So being that this is 'your' tunnel, I take it you's that killed the lights and such? Can we least have them back on before one of us 'not ninja's' breaks a neck? It's not like we're gonna shit out pants and run, we've seen far worse than giant turtles, believe me."

"Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Already on it." The techno turtle replied as he typed away on the gadget on his wrist, the lights flicking back on moments later. The shelled brother's were actually surprised by the lack of emotion that the human's emitted towards their beings.

Dean was the first to comment. "You guys are actually very short for ninjas..."

Raph steeped forward to confront the wise cracking human, cracking his knuckles. "Like to see you do better wise mouth. So what's your name human?"

Dean bent, hands on knees, so he was face to face with the over-grown reptile. "What's it to you shrimpy ass?"

Raph laughed. "Oh the short jokes huh, please! You think that's gonna hurt me? Ha! You got another thing coming pal. Grow up with Mikey here and your shell thickens by itself. Seems to me that you're the shrimp here...shrimp."

Mikey was somewhat offended at the remark. "Hay Raph, that was uncalled for. I can't help it if I'm just spitting out the obvious here."

The Red masked turtle crossed his arms, temper growing short. "Now what's your name...'brother'?"

Dean laughed to himself as he scratched his head, looking over to Sam. "You getting a load of this guy?"

Sam huffed and cut Dean off as the older brother opened his mouth to talk more smack to the turtle. "I'm Sam and that's my older brother Dean. Bit of a smart ass, he's also in a bit of a cranky mood. Got a thing against shifters ever since the incident in St. Louis. Nothing personal."

Donatello stepped forward to inspect the older brother. "I knew I recognised him from somewhere. So that's this shape shifter then?"

Dean stood up and attempted to regain his pistol from the wall, however failing to pull the sai out. "It was a shifter, but not this one. I made sure of that one... mind giving me a hand with this, shortie?" he added gesturing to Raph.

"Na I'm fine watching you struggle, midget."

"Raph." Leo called. Raph sighed as he pulled his blade out with ease, making sure to let the hunters weapon drop before returning the sai to his belt. "Oops." He added sarcastically, there was no arguing with Leonardo.

Donnie rubbed his chin with thought. "You know ninjas were usually preferred on the short side back in ancient days, it made it easier to blend into the darkness and remain unseen."

Mikey clapped his hand. "And that gentlemen and turtles is the mighty geeky mind of Donatello hard at work. Round of applause!"

Raph sighed with frustration. "And here am I thinking I would actually be getting away from this..."

The Winchester's shared a look and shrugged, not caring to admit aloud that in a way it reminded them of themselves on some occasions when the other simply drove them up the wall. Leo approached Sam, handing back his gun.

It was going to be a long night.

**...TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

_Greetings earthlings._

_CrazyGirlMe here back with some super awesome cowabunga indulged fun. Originally I posted this as a one shot, just a little something to entertain my mind and you's, however after the ever awesome reviews you guys left for me urging for the ever amusing word or 'more', I ended up taking it upon myself to do so, although keeping it myself._

_Because the connections in my head don't line up right as they should, after an rather rough mental episode I tend to lock myself away, keeping more and more to myself as well as getting very shy and scared about positing my works online so apologies for keeping everyone waiting for so long. While I do try and change, it's quite hard; I even have troubles showing my works to my best friend to which shows me hers all the time._

_And so here I am presenting the wounder that is the rest of the fic that was completed months after the first chapter. So kick back, throw your feet upon the desk and relax as we re-enter two very different worlds that amuses the hell outta me._

_You know the drill._

_Peace._

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Can't believe you lost the damn thing!" Dean complained as he fell down upon the hard motel mattress, tired, exhausted and now completely frustrated as the sun make its morning rise in the sky now deeming the night now a complete waste of time.

"Dude, he was charging through the streets and alleyways like a greyhound. What was I ment to do? It's not my fault that he shifted and I slipped. He was just too damn fast, Dean." Sam pointed out in defence as he limped to the freezer to get an icepack before easing down upon the couch, raising his sore ankle upon the armrest for the pack to rest atop.

"I swear, it's like living with a clown sometimes... a freakishly tall-child-clown." The older brother muttered while rubbing his eyes before getting up, grabbing a pair of track pants and a clean tee afore heading towards the bathroom, only half shutting the door.

It had been two days since their first run in with the shape shifter and the four turtles down in the sewers. While the other 'brothers' gave their help for the night, neither human nor mutant was able to find the prey. Needless to say the Winchester's had now spent both the night after and the night just passed looking for the damn thing however to no success.

To put it lightly; annoyed and frustrated were just the topping on the emotional cake right now.

Sam opened his mouth to spit a reply in retaliation however opted against it at the last moment, deciding that sometimes it was best to not give his brother more to bite on let alone argue back with...despite it allowing Dean a way to which help vent some of his massively pent up emotion. He shook his head, choosing to not let him have the last say this time, it had been a long night and Dean lecturing him on something that was out of his control was one of the last things he wanted right now.

Sam sighed, releasing some of his own frustration and anger in a huff of breath before reaching across to the coffee table for the remote to the TV, anything to break the awkward silence of a bathroom door not being fully closed complete with urination sound. "Hay, Dean?"

A mere grunt was all he got in reply.

'_Screw it.'_ "What were you doing while I was chasing down the shifter?"

The toilet flushed and the older brother emerged, in the progress of removing his shirt, staring at Sam with an obvious look that was mashed together with not being impressed.

The younger brother shrugged as he pressed the power button, played with the remote while waiting for the TV to load up, his own face lined with innocence and curiosity.

Dean unleashed his own frustrated sigh, _'He's not going to put this to rest and let me have a shower in peace is he?' _"I went the other way around, was gonna pop him from the side when you chased him out...but that was..." he paused and placed a finger on his chin, emphasising the sarcastic thinking look. "... hmm let me think, until you slipped up...literally."

A lone sarcastic laugh left Sam's mouth, amused at the concept. It honestly wouldn't have surprised him if Dean had got _sidetracked_ on the way. He shook his head and turned attention to channel surfing, dropping the topic there and then.

Dean stood there for a moment, watching his brother as the just said convo replayed through his head before turning back to the bathroom, still not fully closing the door behind him totally at ease and comfortable with his brother, yet another sign that they had been cramped together for way too long while muttering to himself unbeknownst that he was still in earshot. "Still your fault, Sam."

"We're not kids no more, Dean, I'm not playing the blame game."

The older brother suddenly appeared back at the partially open door, hands hovering around the button on is jeans about to comment back but instead waved his hand and disappeared back into the room, the call for shower and sleep too enticing to pass up any longer.

It wasn't till ten minutes later that their moods relaxed; for Sam it was the comfort of relaxing on the couch channel surfing under the somewhat homely racket of his brothers shower singing while for Dean it was the almost tranquilizing feel of hot water upon his skin tackled with the singing of good ol' AC/DC.

It was when Dean turned off the water and exited the shower that he heard a knock upon the door, instantly putting him on edge erasing what was a calm relaxed mood all to pull in his hunter sense. Quickly slinging a towel around his waist and grabbing the gun that was hidden in the small room as a precaution (After a long and engaging debate about being stuck on the loo or in the shower when evil decided to show its ugly mug that Sam had eventually allowed the weapon) and cautiously emerged from the room, meeting his brothers eye's as he limped towards the door, armed and prepared for any danger.

Any other day the plan for any visitor this early in the morning would be to let them knock, pretending the occupants were either 'asleep', not in or wait for the visitor to call out and if they were known, then commence the progress of deeming them safe to enter.

Another knock.

Still the brothers waited in silence, their breaths barely making a sound.

It was at the third interval knock that it was accompanied with voices. "Knock knock: Ninja-gram."

"Yeah open up, Knuckle-heads, we know you're in. Can't fool a ninja, pal."

"You're one to talk, Hothead." Was the reply, the sound of someone being wacked upon the head come seconds later.

"...Owww..."

The brothers relaxed at the voices, not happy at the intrusion but deciding to allow it none the less. Dean grabbing a pair of jeans before returning to the bathroom and this time, shutting the door fully while Sam hoisted the weapon in the back of his jeans and opened the door to let in four teenage mutant ninja turtles dressed in human cloths bearing hats and hoodies.

Sleep sadly the last thing they were getting any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 3.**

"Uhh, so how'd you find us? I thought-" Sam blurted out awkwardly all to be cut off, looking out the front suspiciously before shutting the door and limping his way over back down to the couch.

Dean exited the bathroom not caring that his brother was mid sentence. "-we wouldn't be seeing your ugly mugs again."

The mutant brothers shared a look, silently deciding to not take the bait and act maturely like Master Splinter tad taught them before each making to clam a spot around the room. Raph dug his thumbs into his belt as he made way to lean against a windowsill over the other side of the room with a smirk, savouring a second chance to annoying someone with a bit of bite, someone that didn't do his head in; someone that wasn't his orange headed brother. "We thought the same with you, Shell-head, so you best be getting used to it."

His entrance might have been a 'perfect oozing bad-ass-ery' one had Mikey not pushed past to claim the couch next to the Winchester. "CALLING SHOTGUN ON THE COMFY GOODS!"

Leo sighed as he sat on the armrest of the said couch causing the younger brother to sit up, none to impressed about having his brother's butt so close to his head. "I had Donnie pull up your police record..."

"Guilty." The said brother called in reply as he made way to the sorry excuse of a table in the room and pulled out his laptop, showing the stunned human brothers the pages. "Pretty easy stuff, just gotta know where to look and the right password, the real challenge lays with getting Mikey off your back long enough to concentrate." He added with a grin, proud at his ability to pull of such a task, ignoring Michelangelo's glare, amused at the amount of self control the turtle was implementing right now in keeping quiet. _'...Unless Leo is giving him the 'do what you're told' leader look.'_

Dean pointed to the purple bandana'ed turtle. "Uh, you're not ment to see that, it kinda private...you know like _'humans will hunt you down and dissect your ass' _private?"

Raph chuckled with amusement. "Relax Chuckle-nuts, we're not gonna hand you over...not yet anyway, Mikey's top of that list."

"HAY! I heard that." Unable to control himself, Mikey continued. "I'll have you know that I already have plans for when we turn you in, Raph. I'm gonna turn your room into my own personal comic library. Trade your bed for a couch, put in a mini fridge...infinite pizza..." the orange bandana'ed turtle trailed off, his hands pointing and painting the picture in the air while a cheesy yet pleased grin marked his face causing Leo to looked down scornfully, yet again.

Dean crossed his arms, annoyed that he was on the way to becoming what people in a whole other world call 'insane', a world where there were no such thing as things that go bump in the night, not that he was going to ever admit out loud, never in a million years! Even if he had to be dragged down to hell and put right back on the rack. _'As if looking after Sam wasn't hard enough. Got a reputation to keep, I'm a Winchester after all, we run on crazy. But Mutant Ninja Turtles?' _Insane was what he classed as belonging in a Looney bin with the rest of the mental cases. "Alright you got dirt on us, so I'll admit that you have us at a disadvantage, but don't forget we have us four mutant turtles that I'm sure some dark secret part of the government would like to get their grubby mitts on."

"Dean..." Sam cut in, anything to try and cool his brother off, causing the older brother to glare; the last thing they needed right now was more problems on their plate let alone the feds.

"Sam..." Using the trusty ace card up his sleeve, Sam gave his brother the puppy dog pleading glare. It was a trick that he done when he considered himself in the right, when the stubborn attitude of Dean refused to let up. While it usually ended up with an annoyed brother for an hour or two, it also ment that the ball fell to his court, where _his_ plan and _his_ idea came in to play. It wasn't like he used it all the time...just when the situation called for a certain someone to calm down and see reason, like now.

Dean paused for a moment, letting out a mix between a sigh and a growl before raising his hands in surrender and walking away to the shitty little kitchen that wasn't walled off from the rest of room, (something that they had gotten used to a long time ago), anything to vent some hot air while being stuck in the small space. Pulling a beer from the fridge, he leaned his behind against the counter; popping the cap and sending it sliding across the surface before half listing to Sam lead the conversation. _'Cas, any time you want to drop in to zap me away to help out on some really big mission that needs my touch while screwing up another week of my bowel movements, now would be a perfect time.'_

Sam shock his head slightly, sometimes he really hated having Dean as a brother, often daydreaming about what life would be life if dad was still alive, or even better if he hunted the bump in the night with Bobby Singer. Least Bobby was more cultured, let alone more civilised then Dean, well, that he knew off at least, not that Sam didn't appreciate some of the skills that Dean had mastered as a hunter while Sam was at Stanford. If only his brother wasn't an embarrassment to nature half the time. "So tell me, why are you..." he twisted his head slightly to the side, still having not fully coming to terms referring to, let alone talking to the four mutant turtles "...guys really doing here, aside from hacking into government mainframes? Though I must say, nice work, takes a lot of skill to be able to pull that off and not have the feds knocking down the door."

Leo perked up from his spot on the couch; the annoyance that was aimed at Mikey now focused directly to the situation at hand, the natural born leader in him taking charge. "My brothers and I are interested in what you do. The other night, what you told us peaked our interest. With the Shredder gone our life's have become...troublesome, to put it lightly. Ever since we were little, were been fighting street gangs, punks and evil genius's, putting a stop to their reign of terror..."

Mikey chuckled as a wide grin lined his face, amused at the perfect use of the one liner, words that make a stand, make you feel like you can take on the whole world and wipe evil clean before lunch, something that he had troubles pulling off despite his attention and 'training'. "...Sweet line, bro."

The turtle looked down upon his brother but smiled at the complement, something that 'apparently' came so natural yet was so hard for the blue eyed brother to grasp let alone pull off. "...Then along come you guys and we learn that that there are worst things out there that we could be putting a stop to, that there are more concerning matters then how we are now to spend our days."

"Hay! I was trying, bro...It just didn't work out as planned." Mikey added in defence, some inside joke that the Winchester's weren't in on. The remaining three turtles in the room went into awkward mode, varying between shifting uncomfortably where they were seated and clearing their throat.

Something that ribbed Sam's interest; however there was no time for that now. Putting aside a mental note to ask one of them quietly about that later when the time was right, he continued. "Sooo...you's want to become hunters?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not to mention we could do with the work." Blue bandana meet Red as the turtle brothers shared a heated look, their 'I'm the better leader' fuel still burning despite coming to a halfway point. Not that they were going to ever admit that out loud, least of all to one another.

Sam shifted forward, arms resting on knees. "Look, you guys have a choice; you don't want to do this. Dean and I, we do it because we had no other choice, we tried normal and it didn't work. You guys are..."

"Normal?" Raph picked up. "Hate to break it to ya, pal, but we aint normal. Four giant mutant ninja turtles are a little hard to miss in the looks department on the street. We tried normal while keeping on the low and I tell ya, it sure as shell didn't work. We need something else, something new."

The younger Winchester sighed and palmed his hair. Hunting was a sensitive subject in general; no sane person ever went into it willingly. For the brothers, it was since they were kids, never really having a normal human life despite how much they tried behind dad's back. It was having a loved one killed by the bump in the night and not resting till that evil son of a bitch was put down, as Dean liked to put it. Yet here were four begins that were willingly looking to go into the job, not realising just how high the stakes were when playing with fire. Sam just couldn't have that. "Sorry guys, we can't do this. I'm not bringing you's into this life."

Donatello opened his mouth in reply however was cut off by Deans phone on the bedside table, 'Smoke on the Water' interrupting the debate and filling the room with a sense of awkwardness, no one able to continue while the noise played. Dean not paying attention let alone realising that it was his till moments later.

Placing the beer aside, he rushed into the room, taking a further moment to remember and locate the electronic device, the screen informing him that it was Bobby. "Hay, Bobby."

"_I don't know what it is with you two but you boys make my life seam sane, and my life aint even close to sane." _The older hunter went on, not even bothering with a greeting.

Dean's head went back a notch with confusion, brows creased as he made way back to the bench he was at moments before. A failed attempt at not interrupting the talk in the main room, Sam's eyes glued to him like a child unsure on what was going on but calmly waiting for an answer while the turtle brothers relaxed at the various locations in the room. "I currently have no idea what you're on about."

"_First Demons then Angels, and now four giant mutant ninja turtles and a giant talking rat." _

"...Ah, yeah about that..." the Winchester tried to explain, in all his life lying had come second nature to him, it was as easy as clicking his fingers. However trying to put together the truth to explain to the father figure how they stumbled across such a thing that wasn't classed as supernatural for once was one of the most hardest things Dean had ever done, and he was failing.

Bobby laughed to himself knowing damn well that the brother was struggling for an answer, continuing on. _"Apparently they done some research on the subject and my name turned up. How they managed to do that was beyond me...although considering the truck-van gizmo they turned up in...Something tells me they know how to get around despite the looks."_

"What they want?" while he might have heard little bits of the conversation earlier while zoning out and got the general gist on what they wanted, Bobby didn't need to know they were here, not just yet anyway.

"_What you think they want, you Idget. They were asking about you two, things that go bump in the night... and about me...weirdly. I don't know on that one." _Bobby added with surprise, the question alone still giving him a headache, unable to figure it out.

Dean was starting to get edgy, trying to fly under the radar and having people asking about him was something he wasn't too fond of let alone not knowing what got said in return. "...So what you tell them then?"

"_Don't get edgy with me, boy, just remember who's helping you here. I told them what they wanted to hear, sugar coated it a little, you know they remind me a bit like teens oddly enough. As for you's, I didn't say much."_

"So that's all? No surprise attack? No cliff-hanger? No dropping a bombshell?"

"_Well, no. By the look of it, they just want in. So I told them where you's were staying at, gave them further info on what you's were hunting and sent them on their way. Figured it alright considering what they told me about the other night and what you's told me about where you's were and hunting. End of story. They actually seam not too bad, aside from acting like a bunch of kids, the rat wasn't too bad, actually had a decent conversation in Japanese with him, left the others hell lot a confused. Pretty funny now when I think about it."_

"Yeah I bet..." Dean added quietly yet sarcastically, the 'giant rat' part still not sinking in, a question taking charge in his mind, now eager to find the answer. "So when did this happen exactly?"

Bobby paused for a moment while he thought, humming it over out loud. _"...they turned up about the afternoon after running into you two. I thought it odd myself, even pulled out the whole bag of tricks to make sure they weren't no supernatural newbie on the block...they passed it all in case you're wondering."_

Dean took a moment to compose himself, anger and frustration his main emotion; Bobby had a full day and half to run this past him, yet didn't. "And did it concern you to run this past either Sammy or I by any chance? You know a bit of a heads up? Friggin something for crying out loud, Im counting on you here, Bobby."

This time it was Singer that snapped, leaning forward in his chair, feet landing with a thud upon the floor. _"You think I don't know that, boy. All the things I do for you's, I know all too well! For your information, the Winchesters aint the only hunters that I deal with on a damn near daily basis so you watch your tone with me, I don't have the time for this crap, what, you don't think that I just might have some better things to do with my time then pour through piles of books? And besides, if you don't think that I do the friggin job well enough then you're more than welcome to do it."_

The Wincher was taken about with the outburst. They had known Bobby since not long after they got dragged into the hunting business when dad found out what really happened that one night so many years ago and in all that time the guy rarely let lose at people, and Dean would openly admit that Uncle Bobby the Baby sitter had some seriously annoying kids on his hands while Dad was out on a hunt. It took him a moment to formulate a reply. "...ah shit... Bobby, I'm sorry. Just these...things... it's like dealing with a bunch of rowdy pimple faced teens, just minus the pimples, however ninja they may or may not be. Dealing with clown boy over here is more than enough for me." Stopping, he ran his hand through his short hair, before continuing. "I don't like surprises alright. And while I get the business end of hunting, all the demons, ghosts, friggin fairies and what not, teenage mutant ninja turtles aint something I expect to turn up."

"_Yeah well, it got me too. Once the idea wears off then it just becomes another day on the job. The amount of crap I've read through in research; we just scratched the surface in hunting what's out there. Guess it's just become a part of the norm for me now."_

Dean thought this through, face void of any emotion, lips pouted before nodding to himself. The guy was right on that one."Yeah well, Sammy is more the geek boy. I'm just the trigger happy dude looking to cork its ass..." it was then that something the elder had said earlier sunk in. "...Wait, did you say giant rat?"

Leaning back once more in his chair and placing his feet upon the table, Bobby relaxed once more. He had always found it hard to stay mad at the boys no matter how hard he tried, if any it was for least a day or two, narrowing it down to knowing them since the early days let alone seeing them as adoptive sons, even sometimes late at night on the rare occasion finding himself missing being called 'Uncle Bobby', probly the one thing he would never admit to anyone, even if he laid coughing his lungs out on his death bed. _'If I'm lucky enough to make it that far.'_ _"Ah yeah, turned up with the guys, the way I see it; he was somewhat their father. Not that I can imagine a rat screwing a turtle anytime soon. He mentioned something about coming into contact with the mutagen about the same time they did and raised them as his own. I don't know, I was still kind off in a state of shock at the scene, wasn't quite paying as much attention as I should have."_

"Hmm, well that's something completely new. They didn't mention anything about a giant rat. Sammy and I didn't see any either when we hunting down in the sewers after stumbling into them either. Alright, least that's a heads up I can use. Is there anything else?"

"_Well none that I can think off, but I'll make a note to tell you as soon as I think of something."_ Bobby added sarcastically before hanging up, chuckling with amusement momentarily before placing the phone to the desk and going back to researching some lore for a fellow hunter. _'No wonder everyone comes to me for this part of the job.' _he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 4.**

Dean entered the room with somewhat of a smug expression. He now had blackmail material, well not so much blackmail but something that could be used as dirt, something that could be used to his advantage...however small it was. Crossing the shitty motel room to which pretty much combined the kitchen, loundroom and bedroom with not so much as a wall to block it off, he plonked down upon the bed that was claimed as his, the bed that looked as if he had been wrestling with the sheets during his sleep as opposed to the one next to it that was made to a relatively good sense. It was time to talk shop. "Alright so first things first; we got a shape shifter on our hands that needs ganking. Deal with that first and we'll see it from there."

Sam turned in the chair to glare at his brother in disgust. "Dean!" he had just finished explaining to the turtles about how they weren't going to bring them into a world filled hurt and loss when they didn't have to be. Yet along comes his selfish hot-headed brother and undid all his hard work.

"What?" he replied, shrugging his shoulders before facing his attention to the green beings. "See, I just had a call from a good friend of ours, I'm sure the name Bobby Singer rings a bell for you four." Dean pointed.

"They what?" the taller Winchester turning his attention between human and turtle with interest. _'If these guys tracked down Bobby then...'_

"He told me that you's had tracked him down, turned up on his doorstep and asked questions that quite frankly, you had no right to by the way, running along the line of privacy and what not. If you's want in then I can't stop you, well I can try but it aint gonna do squat being how determine you are. So here's the deal; come along and help us find this evil son of a bitch and pop it a new one then we will start you up."

Leo cleared his throat while Mikey spoke up. "Dude, language."

The human brothers stared at the orange bandana'ed turtle, the younger with surprise given how petty the word was while the older one stared with disbelieve.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to take Dean outside and have one of their trademark brotherly sparing matches to get the point across. These guys had a choice yet his brother was taking that choice away, the one guy that should know better by now, always feeding his '_No sane person would do this, I didn't have a choice but you do'_ bullshit to others yet...He couldn't allow this. Turning back to face his brother, Sam pulled out the puppy dog look. _'Let's see you resist this, jerk.'_

Dean, despite trying his damned hardest to avoid looking at his brother, couldn't avoid eye contact any longer when the 'look' came out. Locking eyes; the silent conversation followed.

'_Dude, I know what I'm doing, don't pull that look with me.'_

_'Oh really Dean, whatever happened to all you're talk about never dragging an innocent into the hunt?'_

_'Come on! You think I don't know that? These guys got to Bobby and were asking about stuff, what the hell you want me to do? We kind of got our hands tied here...plus they're ninja, not like we can fight back, we know that already.'_

_'They don't have to do this, there is plenty out there that they can do behind the scenes. I mean they seem to be able to hack into mainframes alright.'_

_'Hay, you think I don't know that, you think I want to tell them 'yeah sure, come on down and list having a freaking natural death on the list of pure dumb luck'? They want in and they are determined. Nothing I can do now.'_

_'Dean...'_

_'Dude, just trust me alright?'_

_'Yeah, like that's ever been a good thing.'_

Raph crossed his arms, quickly growing tired with the lack of progress that was being made, the silent conversation between the humans drawing on his nerves. It was obvious that these two had spent way too much time together, considering trying to understand a silent conversation with his own brothers would no doubt leave one confused and in some cases; twice as crazy as you started. "So you two want to let the ninja's in the room know what you're talking about or do we have to punch it out?"

Sam cut in before Dean could say anything. "We just want you's to know that there is no going back once you start. The road is full of pain and hurt. People close to you are going to be affected and more times than none; killed. Once you start you can't stop, there is no turning backs on what's out there. You can try but it will always come back to haunt you in the end. There's no avoiding it, you guys understand that, right? That's what we are trying to prevent here."

This time it was Donnie stepping up to the plate. "Hay, we get that, we really do. But I don't see myself as an IT phone guy for the rest of my life. It works and it earns us some cash but it aint gonna last. I need more in my life. Mikey and Raph have tried their own thing and it's failed. Leo has been away so he hasn't had to try and settle like we have, but as he said before; we need this. We already know it's out there now and we can't turn our backs. It's already started; we just need a kick start in the right direction, that's all."

"...You sound like Sam..." Dean muttered to himself as he took a swig of beer. "Then it's settled. We kick start four giant mutant ninja turtles into the world of 'ogga bugga', gank us a shape shifter and call it another job well done. Right after we humans get us some sleep, we regroup and sort out the plan of action...and you's show us this giant talking rat of yours...yes, I know about that so don't even try and hide it." Dean clapped his hands with excitement while Sam chocked on his saliva, wondering where he had lost notion of the conversation and giant talking rat came to light.

Whatever way he put it, it was going to be a long night tonight.

...

"Dude, since when have you been so interested let alone excited about seeing a talking rat?" Sam grumbled in the Impala at eight pm, none to impressed with the idea of pulling back the curtains for innocents and letting them hunt. It was after catching up on some more then overdue sleep and getting some dinner that they hit the road.

Dean chuckled and turned down the car radio, cruising along New York City to the 'apparently not so abandon once you got inside' warehouse. An address the turtles gave the Winchester's before they left earlier that morning, saying that they'll send a representative to meet them there and show them in.

Whatever that ment.

"I honestly don't see what your problem is, Sammy. You can't look me in the eye and say that you never wanted to meet a giant talking rat."

"I've never wanted to see a giant talking rat." Sam replied meeting his brothers eyes when he took them momentarily off the road.

"Friggin killjoy." He muttered as he returned focused.

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, frustration with Dean and his habits sending him to a whole new level of insane, just when he thought he has his brother down; he goes and does something that leaves him twice as confused and annoyed then before. "Anyways, I thought you were scared of rats?" He added half sarcastic, half spelling it out.

"As I said Samwich; friggin killjoy."

It wasn't long until they were pulling up along the street. Slowly riding it out while comparing the street numbers to the small piece of paper with the address, and according to Dean; it was taking ages. "I swear this Donatello guy has worse writing then dad."

Sam snatched the paper from his brother and held up a hand. "Hay, stop..." He double checked the address and huffed in relief. "I think this is it... is that someone in the shadows across the street there."

The figure must have been sitting on something because when he moved, his height increased two fold. Slowly it started making its way across the street, walking a motorcycle beside him.

Dean was someone what taken back by the sight. In all honesty; he wasn't expecting something so literate, let alone...human? "Well that sure as hell aint no turtle." It was when the figure walked under one of the few remaining working street lights that its features were made. Tall yet skinny, long hair over a white hockey mask while wearing a red tank top and jeans, the getup made twice as strange with a golf bag full of...sporting equipment?

"Ah...yeah." The younger brother huffed in return, too in surprise. "Is that a...bag full a sporting equipment?"

"Well I said it before and I'll say it again; Demons I get. People are crazy."

The figure crossed the street and stopped by the car, lightly tapping on the driver side window with one of its cut-off gloved hands causing Dean to wind down the window with one hand while the other edged towards the gun holstered in the inside of his jacket.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" the voice asked, oozing a Brooklyn accent, unmistakably a local.

The older brother grinned with smug amusement as he looked to Sam before turning his attention back to the stranger. "Who wants to know?"

The figure laughed with both amusement and awe. "Haha them guys weren't kidding about the car. And Raph was right when he said that you was a Shell-Brain. The name's Casey Jones. Follow me, bring the car; these streets aint safe enough to leave a classic like her alone on at night."

The brothers shared a look as Casey Jones continued on walking his bike; Sam shrugged as Dean shook his head and crawled the Impala behind. "Well least he appreciates a pure work of art despite sounding Elmer Fudd's city raised brother."

Casey walked up to the warehouse door and unlocked it, looking around for anyone else other then the brothers before lifting it up, setting his bike in the corner before ushering in the Impala, directing it where to park followed by pulling down the door. "I'm actually surprised that they gave you the address so quickly, but whatever you's are up too must be big. Not that I'm complaining, means more action for me."

To the brother's interest, the warehouse alone was surprisingly clean despite the look from outside. Inside was various vehicles and what nots of transportation, and very high tech. What caught Sam's attention as he got out the car was the security system that Casey was fidgeting with next to the door, setting off a series of beeps that he gathered was the roller door locking and an the alarm being armed.

Dean stoped mid motion getting out the car, cranky setting in once more when he realised what was said. "What, wait? Your telling me that not only are we going to be babysitting four giant friggin ninja turtles, we got yet another human tagging along? You gotta be kidding me."

The guy looked up from the system on the wall and slid up his mask, expression that of someone not happy with the current use of language. "Why would I joke about that? The more street thugs that I rid, the better. What's your excuse?"

The older brother held his face with his hand while leaning on the open door while Sam looked on, smirking with slightly amusement, the very aspect of having Dean in such a state on annoyance mixed with frustration was nice for a change, the less he was annoying him the better.

Casey Jones then proceeded across the warehouse to the other side and pressed on a brick, a hissing sound followed as the centre of the floor opened up and a strange looking elevator raised. The brother's stared at the scene before them with somewhat a stunned expression. Hunting baddies that go bump in the night was one thing but seeing this, a scene that felt like it belonged to a sci-fi movie or show was something completely different.

"Well you's coming or what? Don't tell me I have to drag you's inside as well? I don't do the red carpet treatment well." He added.

Both Sam and Dean cleared their throats before getting into action, the younger brother pulling a pre packed duffle bag loaded with the appropriate equipment for yet another night trying to kill a shape shifter before shutting the door while Dean merely shut his own door, contemplating about leaving it unlocked in the warehouse let alone the area, finial deciding upon locking it halfway to the strange elevator, jogging back before joining Sam and Casey.

After the pressing of a couple of buttons on the interior, the elevator closed off and started to descended, the brothers looking in awe at the yellow and blue engraved walls while Jones pulled out what represented a phone but in the shape of a turtle shell and made a call. "Yeah, I'm bringing them down now...Does Master Splinter know about them yet?..Hay, I'm just asking, don't want to be on the receiving end of one his 'kung fu' butt kicking things..." he looked at the brothers before turning more into the corner, holding a hand near his mouth and loudly whispering. "You sure he knows cos these guys are, like, packing some serious heat and I don't mean no spicy food heat either."

The Winchester's shared a look, it was becoming quite clear that the guy before them was by no means a smart one, not like the purple turtle, and defiantly not as smart as a hunter.

'_Is he serious?'_ Dean shrugged before mouthing. If this guy was going on the hunt tonight then chances were that he would be the first one to chicken out and get a leg humped followed by torn off by a scary monster.

The elevator came to a sudden stop causing Casey to fumble and pocket his phone quick time, only just managing before the doors slid open sideways to reveal a hallway and a lone orange headed turtle leaning against the wall reading a comic, a giant happy grin lining his face.

The brothers remained still for a few moments watching, working up the strength let along courage to go ahead and work with four giant turtles and apparently giant rat, to show them a world that in all honesty they rather not. Casey Jones clumsily knocked passed the brothers, half tripping but saving himself. "Yo Mikey, how's it hanging, bro?"

The turtle looked up, the grin never fading while putting on a classic movie accent, while raising his hands at what he was mimicking as his creation, the look somewhat lacking by the comic book still clutched in hand. "Dude! They live! They return!"

Casey shook his head before walking down the hallway. "Nice try but not quite."

Dean coughed awkwardly before walking out greeting the turtle, making himself feel right at home, not needing to be shown in, Sam following with uncertainty. "Michelangelo."

Mikey smirked and raised his free hand for a high five, playfully expecting the younger brother slap him some skin. "Annnd he goes for the dive!"

Sam paused and looked at the three fingered hand for a moment before awkwardly slapping it. In a way it creped him out, while he was alright to consider them beings of the world that presented no threat whatsoever, that didn't mean that he was ready to start touching them anytime soon. He quickened his pace to catch up with his brother, quietly muttering when in earshot. "I never want to touch another mutant for as long as I live."

His older brother merely chuckled, giving him a slap on the back while ignoring to the orange bandana'ed turtle ramble on the score with too much excitement that lead the younger to look back with thoughts that the turtle alone was smoking something funny, either that or he was drunk.

Mikey cheered before running to catch up with the human brothers, Casey Jones having wondered over to claim the TV, hoping to catch the least the last half hour of the movie he was watching before getting called out. The turtle turned and spread out his arms, a little too enthusiastically. "Gentleman, let the one and only, Michelangelo, the battle nexus champion, introduce you to...drum roll please...THE TURTLE CAVE!"

To say that Sam and Dean were dumfounded would have an understatement. The mixture of emotion that flowed through their veins at that current moment with the scene before them was one that they had never up till that moment ever felt. Not the countless times where the motel room that they were staying at was most certainly not what they expected. Not when they had their ass's pranked to heaven and back from the Trickster. Not the countless times they were bashed or captured. Not even all the times they had lost someone close to them.

No this was different. This was a mix of surprise, embarrassment, confusion, frustration, anger topped off with wanting to be anywhere other than here...with this turtle. It was surprise at the sight the interior before them. Embarrassment at the act that was being put on to impress them. Confusion at the actions of the turtle in front. Frustration at the fact they felt like they were dealing with a child, the fact that they weren't being taken seriously. Anger at the fact that their time was currently being wasted. All the while not wanting to be there with the awkwardness that was currently felt, and not just by the brothers and turtle.

Casey, from his spot on the couch, to the side of the giant hall that was the turtle's home, sat back up, arm hanging over the back, brow raised. Even for him that was too much. "Yo, Mikey, tone it down, you gonna scare them before they even see the place in full."

"Yeah, whose idea was it to let the Shellhead give them the tour anyway?" Raphael called as he exited his room on the second level and jumped down to ground, crossing his arms once straightened.

"That would be out fearless leader here." Donatello called as both he and Leonardo entered the hall from a tunnel over the other side.

Leo shrugged as they made way over to Donnie's desk and placed a shoulder bag down before joining the gathering. "You were working out and Mikey was bored; gave him something to do for the last hour. What can I say?"

The red bandana'ed turtle thought this through for a moment, hand resting on chin. "Hmm, good point."

"Though last I checked, this place was called 'home'." Leo added, his voice that of displaying authority.

Mikey sighed in frustration, that name sucked to his mind. No matter the names he put across, both the brothers and Splinter shot it down, with the Master settling on 'home'. What he says goes. Not that he was going to drop this argument anytime soon. "Coome bro, yooou knooooow yoooou liiiikeeee iitttttt..." he added suggestingly, anything to try and con his brother around. If he could convince the leader of the group, convince who Raph classed as 'Splinter Junior', he might just have a chance.

The read bandana'ed turtle wacked his brother upon the head. "Ignore this Bozo; he thinks he's got pillages around here..."

"Cos I'm the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey added with pride, purposely to annoy every last nerve of his fight loving red headed brother. It was something that he was never going to stop for as long as he lived.

Raph shuddered, fists clenching, trying to control his anger. _'Never will he ever let me live that down!' _"As I was saying; ignore him. Welcome to our 'home', it aint no shell of a motel room but least we don't have to worry bout nobody knocking down our doors to cut us apart just to see what we're made off."

The Winchester's merely stood there, Sam only managing to nod awkwardly while Dean speechless. "Uhhh, right...nice?"


	5. Chapter 5

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 5.**

"This evil...it is not like any of the ones my family has faced before. This is much worse, what it is capable of doing, we cannot allow. You, Dean and Sam Winchester, have my complete trust and faith, we must rid this being. What will be our course of action on the matter?" Master Splinter mussed, deep in thought while choosing the lesser of two evils, especially when the presented evidence from St. Louis showed what Shape shifters were truly capable of doing.

It was after a proper tour of the place and a proper introduction to the Master over some Pizza, that they gave the turtles, Splinter and Casey a very deep and insightful introduction into the world of bump in the night. While Sam was more of less settled with the idea of talking to four giant talking turtles, a rat and a human was part of the normal, Dean on the other hand just couldn't. While he had come to terms with Casey and the turtles, Master Splinter still amused the living sanity out of him, not that he had much remaining to begin with; sitting there with an highly amused look, eyebrows raised, slight grin with lips parted.

Splinter raised his own brows as the turtles and human sat at the table, not really paying attention to the expressions that the Winchesters were wearing but listing in their own way. While Sam's expression more or less settled and somewhat normal, Dean on the other hand was still in a state of amazement...much to the Masters annoyance. "... I raised my four sons since they were small children, the look to which you're currently using, Dean Winchester, is one to which is usually assorted with something being out of place with my features. Is that so?"

The older brother merely shook his head, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig from his flask in his jacket before being able to work past his current level of amusement to answer. He just couldn't get over the concept; four turtles was one thing but this? "Sorry but 'giant talking rat'...this is...I mean..." he just couldn't take it no further. _'If I stay at this table any longer I'm going to seriously crack up laughing. Way to go on being professional, dude.'_

Young stared at old as Dean pushed away from the table, grin growing wider as he was holding back a bout of chuckles, and walked across the room with hands wiping down his face. Sam knew what the problem was alright and yet again it was up him to take over when his brother became too 'unprofessional' to get things done, sighing as he spoke up. "Best to ignore my brother right now, sir. He finds the concept of...you...amusing and fascinating...no offence."

"While that isn't the usual response to which I am used to, no offence is taken..."

"Yeah, you should see him with the ladies, real hit." Mikey cut in grinning from ear to ear before receiving the combined glares of Leo, Raph and Splinter. Despite all this, Casey just had to butt in.

"You serious? When was this?"

Mikey was all but bouncing on his seat with excitement as he explained. "Shell yeah! Back when we first found April. There were these little killer robots called Mousers and they shredded our old home..." he chuckled at the multiple meaning before moving on with the story "...being the 'mean green fighting beings' that we are we took the fight to Papa Stalkman..."

Donatello eyed his brother with annoyance. "Dude, off track."

"Yeah, Mikey, get to the point." Raph added, preferring not to hear another one of his brother's over the top stories today. _'No way he's making this number fifteen. I swear, one more and I'm gonna show the Shell-for-brains what else his Battle Nexus trophy is good for.'_

The turtle in question looked around the room, apart from meeting the confused and amused eyes of the Winchester brother's; he was met with the eyes that were clearly not in the mood to hear the story. Not that he let that stop him, especially when annoying his favourite red headed brother was on the table. A grin lined his face as he continued. "The Shell-head never knew what hit him! I was like..."

That alone was all it took to turn Raph from the cool and relatively calm creature into his trademarked hot headed and in need of some anger management turtle. In a blink of an eye, Raph launched himself from his chair to across the table where Mikey sat, tackling him to the ground growling with anger.

Don shrugged it off while Leo closed his eyes and took a calming breath, Master Splinter merely sighed with a combo of frustration and annoyance. He was beyond trying to stop the two from fighting, right now there was evil aloof, running amuck so close to home putting both them and good hearted people in danger. His purpose, what he trained his sons to do was to protect people; this evil among them was defiling their very cause. He couldn't have that nor would he let it, his sons can fight amidst themselves for all he cared right now; there were more important things to place his focus and mind to, and that was learning how to battle the evil, not stopping the futile fighting to which his lecturing will go unheeded to.

Continuing like nothing had ever happened whilst ignoring the taunts and yelps in the background. "Something needs to be done before my family gets hurt or becomes victims like yourself, Dean Winchester. You have the service of myself and that of my sons to deal with the such matter, I'm sure that our friend, Casey Jones, over watching the television will join to hunt such force."

All the while Raph and Mikey still went at it, it was becoming obvious to Sam and Dean that this was part of the normal for them and that giving their current uncaring actions, were past trying to break up the fights let alone stop it. They looked between the occupants at the table to the fight to the Casey watching TV and back to each other, unsure whether to continue and put out the plan of action they were discussing in the car on the way over or wait for the fighting to stop. Dean pointed to the fight as Michelangelo let lose a girly high pitched scream. "...you's gonna do something about that or you's gonna let them battle it out for themselves?"

Donatello shrugged yet again. "I tried teaching him to yell and not scream like a girl but he can't stop for the life of him, as for the fighting; Raph has anger issues and Mikey knows the buttons to push, so what can you do? They fight all the time like this, sometimes you just think _'Shell them, let em battle it out for once'_."

"...right...so the plan..." Sam added half with shock and half unsure on what else could be said, nudging to his now returned brother to take charge like he always does. _'Seams Michelangelo aint the only one that screams like a girl. Plates yours, Dean. You get over your amusement and talk to them.'_

After nudging Sam back in the ribs, Dean cleared his throat. _'Alright, let's do this Dean'ie Boy. There just your average run of the muck beings... aint Supernatural, but _being_ no less. We've worked with Vampires, Demons and Angels before. Giant mutant ninja turtles and a giant friggin talking rat aint no different...come on, think happy thoughts...think them...I don't know, human...Oh geeze they're not wearing any cloths...' _holding up his index finger, he paused to pull, yet again, his drinking flask from his jacket and downed a couple of mouthful of straight whisky. _'Glad I topped this thing up back at the gas station.'_

After placing it back in its spot and shaking his head to clear the burning taste and his mind, Dean let lose. "Alright so here is the plan we were discussing on the way over, these things always require a plan or you're gonna end up as dessert for Mr Freakazoid. Any smart shifter would have either berried deeper in order to avoid us or skipped town altogether, it knows we're on his tail and it aint stupid; bastard shook us off for the past few nights. But we do know this; it's still underground and it aint giving up so easily. Giving the 'awesome' luck we've been having, best way to tackle this bitch is to split up and hit it on home ground. Chances are it aint gonna be popping up any time soon for its next vic' when it knows we're close."

Dean ignored the annoyed stares he was getting at his choice of words as Sam continued. "We discussed possible options and so far the best, more logical way would be to break up in pairs and tackle the sewer systems where, not only will we cover more ground, we will more than likely come across the place where it calls home for the time being. But our issue here is time, the longer we wait, the further ahead it gets and that's something that we don't want."

"Every supernatural being is different; they all have different motives, different targets and different lives. Some are out for revenge, a good time while others are out just for their meal, and if you're real lucky then you come across a disturbing few that are out friggin making babies..." shuddering as he stood up and crossed his arms at the thought "...now that shit right there is fugly, nightmare material. I tell you, you never want to see that, sadly we have"

To their surprise, the four turtles and lone giant rat took the information fairly easy then what they were used to. The fight between the two brothers had stopped and its participants had wondered over. Mikey bouncing on the spot with anticipation at what was to follow while Raph placed his thumbs in his belt next to his sai's. "Then what ya waiting for, Shell-for-brains? Let's split."

Dean rolled his eyes with annoyance while Sam gave him the trademark 'puppy dog pleading' look; this time in hopes of him keeping his mouth shut, to not start any more trouble, more then what they were already in without adding _'mutant turtles looking to pop their corks for being a good for nothing smartass'_ to the ever growing list.

"Alright so how do we want to work this? We got seven of us." Leonardo added as he thought things through. Casey coming over to join them at the table, hand ruffling the turtle's head while messing the bandana.

Pulling a baseball bat from his golf bag over his shoulder Casey added. "Make that eight, aint no way I'm staying behind while you guys get all the fun, I heard you's talking and it sounds good... besides, the TV just broke..."

Sometimes the turtles wondered why they put up with this nut bag, Donatello cradled his hands to his face, it was the fifth time this month that Jones broke it. Despite his unnatural genius that his brothers lacked, there was only so much that he could willingly do and fix before it became too much, even for someone like him. Leo patted his shoulder with comfort. As much as the guy annoyed them and drove them up the wall, he was very much a part of the family like April. That and the fact that he and Raph we're good friends helped the brother's better cope with the hot headed turtle.

Walking round the table and draping his arms over Sam and Dean, Mikey kicked the night into action while the Winchester's awkwardly tried to remove the arm from their shoulders, all to get pulled in closer. "Right-on dudes! So I crunched the numbers and now that it's even, we're so gonna kick some shell! Sensei; you're with Casey. Leo with Donnie. Dean here gets Raphie-boy..." Mikey ruffed Sam's hair before backing away to stretch "...and you get the Battle Nexus Champion, the one and only, me!"

The room filled with mixed responses as everyone muttered and moved to get ready. Raphael adding yet another insult to his orange brother about how 'the Shellhead can count after all' before going to wait by the entrance for his partner while Donatello pulled out his Shell-Cell. "I'm gonna call April and see if she's able to work surveillance here..." pausing to look around, making sure that everyone was still around. "...Nobody leave till we sync up."

Sam, despite being relatively calm about the ordeal earlier, was starting to regret working with the turtles now that he knew who he would be paired with. Looking across to Dean, pretty much in the same level of shock, all but sculling the alcohol from his flask, tried to make the night slightly better the only way he could think of and lowered his voice. "Dude, swap you."

While he did try, he was met with a sarcastic solo laugh by Dean. "Yeah, you wish. Not sure who's the worse one to be stuck with; Nutso the clown or Anger Management...And don't give me that look, I'm the oldest so by order of elimination; I get the better choice. Anyways, the battle has only just begun with Shrimp boy over there, now it's time for war." Wiping his mouth as he got up, nodding over to Raph who was making way to Don's desk.

"Yeah, very funny Dean. Seriously, must we talk clowns now?" It took a couple of moments for Sam's mind to switch from clowns to what Dean was referencing to. "No, no, no. Dean, don't you dare. We gotta work with these...guys...things...turtles. Don't make this any harder then what it has to be."

A sly grin spread across the older hunters face. "'Hard's my middle name. Common move your ass, Samich, we're running outta time."

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 6.**

"So why do you guys really do this? I doubt it's what human's dream of doing for a living, Casey being the exception off course." Raph casually asked as he trailed behind of his partner for the night as they searched the sewers for 'Mr Freaky', as Dean had put it earlier.

The hunter merely paused, turned and shone the flashlight straight to his face. "What type of Wacko do you take me for? I'm not answering that." While he would admit that the turtle asked out of curiosity, what really ruffled the last nerve was the fact that not only was he currently paired with someone to which annoyed the living daylights from his very soul, but the fact that he being asked that very question while treading through surprisingly clean sewers...but sewers never the less. _'There's a reason I am who I am. Who does this idiot think I am?'_

"It's just a question. Don't see anything wrong with that. Not like its violent or a tearjerker like the movie, Titanic. So what's your story?"

Again Dean paused mid walk and turned to face the turtle, shining the light once again into his face however this time, more specially, to his white beaming eyes that had the hunter baffled as how they lacked pupil or iris of any sort. _'Control yourself, Dean. Calm the temper. After this friggin Shifter is dealt with, we gonna find us a nice bottle of Whiskey and couple of girls to shake the night away with. But fist comes dealing with Freakazoid and these bozos.' _ "You know, I don't know what's more surprising; the fact that you're asking me that question or the fact that you seen Titanic."

Raphael grinned, waving the torch from his eyes before folding his arms, his classic trademark pose as Dean returned his attention to the hunt at hand. Raph didn't see there a problem with asking the question. It was a simple request. Not like any sane human would want to spend their days hunting monsters in sewers. Making a world a better place, yes, but monsters? There would have to be a reason as to why he ventured into the career, how he would have gotten introduced to the world in its true colours. Was that too hard to ask? _'...now I've reviled that I've seen the stupid thing, great. I swear, if he tells Mikey, I'm gonna shell him myself!' _"...yeah, one night when the brothers were out, April, Splinter and I had a few hours spare. April asked if we've seen it and the Master was interested. Not one my proudest moments but what can I say. Shell, we even had enough time afterwards to discussed the movie. Now answer the question, Shortie."

The elder hunter chucked with amusement, looking over his shoulder before retuning his attention back to searching the tunnels while the turtle guided him; sadly for him, this was one long straight. Deciding that it was probly the best option to get it open out there to shut the guy up, he let lose.

...

"So I was like _'TMNT, what you get is what you see!'_ I swear, that was like the best motto/ song thing for us, but offcourse Raph was like _'Seriously now, you're just embarrassing yourself.' _I don't know, what do you say? Yay or nay?"

To say that Sam Winchester was bored out of his brains would have been putting it lightly, much unlike the various thoughts that were running through his head, some of which included lots of bad words and various ways that he could possibly kill a turtle ninja.

"Sam?" Michelangelo chirped to the back of the hunter he was following. "What do you think? I think it's a fabulous motto! I want it as my ring tone! But coarse Master Splinter said no...Well more like..." the turtle put on an accent as he mimicked the Sensei "... _'Michelangelo, your brother has gone to a lot of effort to make the device to which you speak of, if you were to do that then you would be dishonouring him. Do you really wish to do such thing?'_ Who am I to argue at that?"

'_For the love of... make it stop! I thought Dean with his usual moods were bad enough.' _"...Uhh, I don't know...do whatever you...feel's best in your heart..?"

...

Donatello chucked with amusement to himself as he and Leonardo searched their allocated sewer tunnels. "So how you think the two Winchester's are fairing with Mikey and Raph?"

Leo cracked up laughing, patting his brother on the shoulder before returning his attention to the task at hand. "Honestly? I think that Dean guy has met his match with Raph. Sam? Not sure about him but one thing I know for sure; given Mike's mood this week and how hyper he's been today, poor guy must be riding the walls by now...either that or he's run for the hills."

"Poor guy. Really have to feel sorry for him. Smart guy by the look of it, I mean did you see the way he tinkered with our Shell Cells? Turning them into instant walky-talkies with a simple press of a button while remaining phones at the same time so we can still dial out? Fascinating! Surprised I didn't think of that beforehand."

"Yeah but I thought we had proper headsets you made up?" The turtle asked, sure that any other time the guy would had pulled one out the draw, quoting that here was one he made earlier.

Donnie cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed. "Actually I did, but they were some of the collateral damage from Mikey's skateboard crash the other week. Haven't had the time to repair them, not with Casey and his near constant breaking of our electronic system."

"Yeah, good point." He added in agreeance, right before April cut in on the converted Shell Cells.

'_Alright guys, I'm getting serious bleeping coming from the K82 tunnel. Solo dot. Moving at a speed that indicates its running. I think this might be the thing were looking for.'_

The brother's looked to at each other than to the digital wrist gadget that Don had made to see just where exactly they were compared to the target area right as Sam's voice came through the Cells. _'Thanks April. Mikey and I are a tunnel away, we'll check it out.'_

'_Roger that, Samich.' _ Dean's voice added. They could just about hear the grin.

'_Dean, I swear, if you call me that one more friggin time this week I will kill you myself.' _A frustrated Sam added. Oh how he hated that name.

'_How I love it when you talk dirty to me, Sammy boy.' _

...

There were some days where Master Splinter thought the human, Casey Jones, as one of his own, as part of the family, of one of his own sons. But there were some days, some days where he seriously wondered what they saw in the guy in the first place; why they even bothered to make friends, why Raphael didn't just do what he was taught to do that very night. Needless to say that despite his earlier annoyance for the guy, Casey was now back in the good books. _'How did I ever dislike this human in the first place?'_

"I don't know, Master. This doesn't seem right. Like, where is the motive? What does the goon hope to accomplish? Something isn't right here and it aint the rats."

"Very good, Jones. A true warrior always uses his head and not his weapons to solve such matters. That alone is a question to which we much solve if we are to defeat this enemy. No matter the matter, there is always a motive behind their actions. If you remember; The Shedder was for domination, to rule with none to which opposed him all the while finding a means to which enabled him to return home to unleash his revenge."

Casey nodded in though and agreeance as he rested his baseball bat to his shoulder. "Got that right, always hated that guy..."

"You had your motives and reason to which." Splinter corrected, remembering the story that he was told.

"...yeah...but still. The brothers said that the one from St. Louis was doing it for the way it was treated in the past. That it was somewhat venting its anger on the poor girls...I swear if it ever done something like that to April, I'll..."

Splinter patted his companion on the shoulder. "In order to defeat the enemy at hand, you must first learn to control the anger which runs riot in your very frame. It is once you fully control that temper that you can face the world as it stands; surrounded by darkness and evil. We are the light, despite all our differences, all our worldly problems; we fight that to which turns it's vile against us."

He thought about the rat's words, deep down it made sense, all of it. Thinking things through, the plan of action and how he hoped the fight would progress, all that was the easy part. The hard part was the controlling of his anger to be able to do so. _'If only it was that easy!'_ Casey pulled out the electronic map from his pocket and checked the current location. "Alright Boss, if I'm reading this right, and I'm ninety present sure that I am, then we should be...if we take the next...then...So if we turn down the next left then take the next right, then we should be about where April said the bleep was."

The Shell Cells came to life with Sam's voice. _'Affirmative to target; shifter straight ahead and moving pretty fast...wait, what is he...shit; he's throwing things to the wall as he goes, the support systems! Mikey lets go, engage in contact!' _

It was then that things went south for the group; gunshots and various loud explosions which lead to various support systems crumbling and caving in; the duo being forced to seek an alternate route while Dean's frantic voice called through the Cells for his brother's answer let alone status.

...

Raphael and Dean bolted for their life's through the falling debris of the support structures, for the turtle it wasn't the first time and he doubted it would be the last; Raph even having to pause to help the human make it through a very tight one, the duo only just managing to not end up as sewer kill. While Mikey was the brother from Shell, Raph didn't care, he was a brother regardless and he would be dammed if he would let his brother get creamed by a freak in disguise.

"Sammy?! Common answer me! I didn't sell my soul and rot in hell just for you to get screwed by a friggin shifter!" Dean tried again, head tilted to the side with a finger to the button of the cell in his chest pocket as panic became more and more obvious in his voice despite still running for his life.

They were all right; the demons, angels, other hunters... Sam was his vice, his one weakness. He shook his head to clear his mind as he overtook the turtle in front as the path in started crumbling with no intention of slowing down for it _'Dean, don't think like that, common, happy thoughts, he's a fighter, he can pull his own. Stop worrying_.'

Mind working in action mode, high on adrenalin, Raph knew that this time they weren't going to make it through, the rubble already starting to pile up; if they were to attempt to pass this one they would for sure end up on the 'flat pancake' dead list and that's if they were lucky. Raph kicked into overdrive to cover the distance Dean had gained all to yank him into the side tunnel. "Not this one, Butch. I know where we are now, this way should lead us straight there." the turtle commented through the hunters yelp and colourful commentary. In his mind, despite all the tough talk, despite all the 'short' references and what not, Dean wasn't all _that_ bad. He had to admit that they did got along pretty well considering the freakishly different walks of life, and while opposite to Casey, this Winchester guy was just like him in a way that that he could see straight the core of his pain, of all the anger and frustration that he kept to himself. And just like Dean, Raph cared for his brother despite the show.

With this tunnel only being a short run, Raph stopped at the end wall and looked ahead to tunnel K82; now the leftover mess of its former self and lightly pushed Dean forward. The hunter ran with all his might, his precise ability and skill to which enabled him to jump over and duck under the very hazards with ease, something John, something _dad_ had taught him as a kid.

Near the end of the tunnel before the next turn laid the abnormally tall body of Sam.

"SAMMY!"

"Ah shell." The red headed turtle growled to himself as he followed suit, calling it in over the Cells to everyone but the very human in front. "Guys, we got a serious problem here, the younger Winchester is down and no sign of Mikey."

Splinter and Casey were next to arrive on scene bolting down the tunnel not far behind as Dean power slid the remaining distance to Sam's side, grabbing him by the shoulder to lightly shake before checking for signs of life. "Son of a bitch! Common dude...wake up..."

Raphael wall ran past them in a search of his own, in hopes that Mikey would simply be around the corner, in hopes that he was not far away.

As Sam started coughing up the sewer water he was half laying in before Dean came along, an arm going straight to hold his left shoulder with pain, the elder let out a much needed breath of relief.

"Fu-Fuck, Dean let go of the death grip would you, shifter friggin shot me."

Near instantly led the hunter released the grip all to sit him up to check for the said wound. Concern slightly easing now that 'dead' was no longer the case, couldn't help but to utter before growling when he registered the missing member as the two remaining turtles caught up. "What happened?..and where the hell is Michelangelo?!"

Sam's expression went straight to panic, trying to readjust his position and stand to look around for the guy all to help held straight to the spot. "Shifter saw us running up and we got to pack a few punches before being pushed away and shot at... Michelangelo dodged em where I wasn't so lucky. Shifter bolted, Mikey went after him, I think...that's also when he must have activated the charges...I must have got knocked out or something, don't remember anything after that."

"The fuck you mean 'you think'?" the older growled as he wrestled with Sam's multiple layers of shirts to better access the wound.

"It means I don't know, Dean." Sam looked up to the eyes of various creatures and people alike "But ones thing's for sure; this shifter is smart."


	7. Chapter 7

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 7.**

"I still don't understand what happened. One minute there were three bleeps in the one place, one starts moving in the opposite direction and another follows but moments later they both completely disappear from the screen like...into thin air!" April explained yet again to Donatello as they sat at the desktop back at the lair, trying to figure out what happened to the shifter and their missing comrade. She felt like she had let the guys down somehow by not being able tell them just what exactly happened to the two bleeps on screen.

She was in charge of directing them, she was their overwatch yet she felt that she'd failed.

Donatello put an arm around the human and pulled her into a sidewards hug. He knew it wasn't her fault; could have happened to anyone of them, him included and while they were more worried about Mikey and to what happened when he started the chase; they weren't looking to place blame.

It was after a long search that they decided to head back to the lair and regroup; plan their next course of action. The Shape shifter had yet again passed their expectations and proved that it wasn't their usual dealings. "Don't worry yourself about it, April. It wasn't your fault. I have no doubt in your skills; I mean you worked for Baxter Stockman himself! You're the best damn techno geek of the human world I know! Something aint right with this guy, I don't know how he done it but he did, and he took Mikey with him."

"It's still no excuse; I should have tried to do more!"

"April, you did every trick known to man and turtle. I doubt there's a single rock left that hasn't been turned, shell, we even tried looking ourselves but we too came up empty. Wherever it's hiding itself, it's doing a damn good job of it. Mikey is a tough shell, he can handle himself."

Raphael skulled the rest of the water he was drinking before muttering out loud. "And that's not including the power of his mouth alone. He's probly annoyed the thing to death by now."

"One can only hope." Sam muttered as he backwards sat on the chair, leaning against the top of it with his arms crossed, shirtless, with a hand holding an icepack to his head while Dean worked on his back. "...Ow, Dean, what the hell?!"

When they arrived back at the lair after the hopeless search for the missing orange turtle, Donnie went straight to work with April to determine what happened while the rest settled to think about the night in question. Dean had ordered Casey to bring the First Aid kit for the Impala's backseat as well as the unopened bottle of whisky that was kept hidden under the driver's seat, half for this reason and half as 'in case of emergency' drink to drown his sorrows, before leading Sam to the table. Despite the uncanny nature of the sewers being surprisingly clean, he just couldn't risk it, not when his brother was involved.

Dropping the bullet onto the growing pile bloody gauzes, Dean pressed yet another one to the wound, instructing the passing Raph to hold it in place while he set up the needle in thread. "You can thank me when it sinks in that you're not dying from blood loss." Picking up the bottle of Vodka that Jones had returned with, it sunk in that the idiot it wrong. "Casey, I strictly told you to get the First Aid kit and the bottle of Whisky, not Vodka. See this? This is mine, this is opened. There was a full bottle, _unopened_, next to it."

The New Yorker piped up from where he was now seated over by the couch, talking with Master Splinter and Leonardo, none too happy about being the latest target of the Winchester's annoyance. "I didn't see anything, all I saw was that, figure you musta forgot and ment that or something instead."

Too annoyed and concerned to go fetch the other bottle, Dean used that instead, pulling a shot glass for the kit and filling it with the drink before sliding it and two little white pills over. "Whatever...here Sammy."

He let his brother take to pain pills before instructing the turtle on what he was going to do next while sterilising the needle with his lighter. Sam then taking to bottle and drinking a decent half knowing that Dean was no Cass when it came to First Aid all to have the bottle snatched from his hand and have it poured painfully upon the wound before being returned. The elder only managing to get the needle and thread half in as his phone rang, the sounds of Metallica filling the lair and stopping all forms of conversation. "Son of a..." pulling it out and checking the caller ID, he cursed before answering, one hand holding the phone while the other worked the needle with Raph's assistance. "Agent Hetfield...crap, yeah...alright, give me about half an hour...keep me posted."

"Another killing?" Sam half slurred, vodka starting to kick in as Dean hung up and chucked the phone to the table to finish the task at hand.

"I swear when I see the thing, I'm gonna gut it myself." He slapped the now stitched wound lightly, getting a pained growl in return and passed on one of the button downs that he was wearing. "Here, put that on, I'll drop you off and get changed before heading over; the call just came in, cops thought to let me know before they headed out. Bastard's just laughing in our face now." Standing, Dean faced the rest of the group. "That goes for you's too, any news and first thing you do is call us..." he paused and looked to Sam before changing his mind. "...well me anyway for the time being. He's off-limits for the next few hours."

Needless to say that when the Winchester's got up, cleaned their mess and made their leave, a limping Michelangelo entered through the sewer tunnel. The brothers patting him on the shoulder as they passed to the elevator despite the want to stay and check in with the guy, unable to stay and chat while the turtles own brothers rushed over to greet and offer a hand, all but lifting him to the couch while demanding an answer as to what happened.

"My son's; take a deep breath and clear your minds. Leonardo and Donatello check for wounds." Master Splinter instructed before looking to the remaining turtle then back to Mikey. "Raphael, get your brother a glass of water. Now, tell your story, Michelangelo."

"After Sam mentioned to attack, I did, he was behind hot on my tail. We got to the guy and let lose but the guy fought back, real strong. We landed a few hits before he overpowered us and pushed us away. Turns out he was packing heat because next thing I know, I'm dodging bullets, Sam doing the same but not as awesomely. He went down and the Shape shifter started running. I got edgy and went after him."

Raph returned with the glass of water and Mikey downed it in one go.

"Then what happened?" Leo added looking to his brother while tending to a scraped knee, Don working on wrapping a twisted ankle.

"He must have activated the things he was placing around because next thing I know, rubble's falling. Chased him down a few different tunnels before he stopped and we engaged in combat. Last thing I remember was getting a decent knock to the head."

"Well I'm glad your back, Mike." April added from where she was leaning from behind the couch.

"So am I, April, so am I."

Despite the nagging suspicion that something wasn't right with the way he was answering, Raph couldn't help but the let the idea flood his mind before pushing them back. Mikey was back, Sam was heading back for some rest while Dean looked in some possible leads.

What more could he ask for?

...

It was close to three in the morning when Dean aka FBI agent Matt Hetfield arrived at the brutal scene that the Shape shifter had left for the world to see, had left to taunt the turtles and the Winchester's with. Dean alone was surprised at the time it took for him to arrive, even after returning to the motel to get changed while making sure Sam showered and went straight to bed. Even for his normal driving style, it was still damn quick; unable to help but to give himself a mental high five. What also got him was while during the time spent underground looking for the bump in the night, the night sky had opened up and poured out its guts, making the gory scene that was awaiting him even eerier then what it should have been.

"Officer."

"Agent." They greeted, getting formalities out the way before getting down to business. The officer noted the lack of company, suspicion starting to rise. _'Since when do these guys arrive solo to a scene that has their interest?'_ "What, no partner? I should feel honoured or scared? Didn't like that guy one bit."

Dean couldn't help but to chuckle at the remark; there was no hiding the fact that Sam could get pretty serious and scary when in FBI mode. "Agent Tall is currently following a lead and was unable to tear himself away. Because the boss wants this case sorted as soon as possible, you're stuck with my sweet mug so you might want to watch your mouth; don't know when the agent might show. Guy can be a bit on the shady side at times. So what have we got?"

The office waved his hand at the house that stood in front of them as fellow officers done their thing, one putting the yellow tape from fence to fence. "Apologies, Agent. A neighbour called this in, claiming that they were hearing terrified screams. A family of five. Same MO as the previous victims; bodies viciously cut to shreds via a sharp object, cuts and bruises from self defence while displaying signs of rape."

They crossed the yard and entered the house. "How long you been on scene? Anyone checked the surrounding area's as of yet?" he replied.

"We've only been here for a few minutes, still taping of the scene and talking to the neighbours. Currently waiting for forensics to arrive before we send out a search party for any further clues; as you mentioned earlier, first thing I done was give you a call but that's not the only thing, Agent, there's something I think you should see."

Dean all but paused in his tracks if it weren't for his year's perfected ability to keep cool. Compared to the shifters previous vics, the MO had been the same; same attack style, same mess, same trashed home..._ '...What's the freak done differently this time?..' _"Inform the group that they'll be going under my command. I also need you to call in for extra units for a search party, tracks won't last long in this wether. What have you got for me?"

The officer led them to the loundroom where least two of the five family members lay in mangled, torn up pieces. As he surveyed the room, taking note of every single thing out of place be it a dead human or fallen picture frame until his eyes met with bloody writing spread across a mirror above a dying fireplace, no doubt the blood from one of the five family members. "Sir, this time he left a message: 'Try '_better'_ luck next time.'"

There was no mistaking that the message was for him; someone from the earlier hunting party, just like there was no mistaking the sarcasm it oozed. Dean pulled out his cell and took a picture as one of the officers from outside ducked his head in. "Sir? Forensics and extra squad have arrived and are now set search party, awaiting orders, sir."

The hunter nodded his thanks as he backed away to lead the search, hoping that with his 'eye', he would pick up some sort of clue that would better lead them to their target. Swearing to himself that when he got his hands on the shifter that he would do more than just gut the bastard.


	8. Chapter 8

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 8.**

"Up and at em', guys." If it wasn't for the familiar voice of the red headed turtle, Dean would have pulled his weapon from under the pillow near instantly and attacked.

While Sam slept the remaining night away in a daze of vodka, pain pills and cheap motel soap with the soft throb being the only reminder as to why he was where he was, Dean on the other hand wasn't so lucky. After he changed, he wasted the night away sussing out a scene the shifter created just to mock them. Followed by leading a search party of officers in hope to find any further clue as to where the bastard might be. Needless to say that he didn't get back to seven in the morning. The only thing that made hanging with the cops worth it was finding a couple of bloody marks every now and there, ending at a sewer entry mere eight blocks from the house.

Raphael, clad in his motorbike gear, on the other hand had chosen the bright time of ten to make his entrance, pulling the covers from both brothers as he spoke.

Sam turned to his back and rubbed his eyes, hair a mess, leaning more to his right side to avoid putting pressure to the throbbing wound while Dean, laying on his stomach, grumbled, mumbling strings of words, some more understandable then others, turning his head in attempt to check the time on alarm clock on the bedside table but failing. "Dude, you better have a decent excuse for breaking in here at..." squinting against the harsh light that the cheap motel curtains failed to lock out to try and read the time, yet again"...ten? Common! I just got to sleep a couple hours ago..."

Sam leaned further back on his arm to meet the turtles' wide awake eyes when a thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of which; how'd you get in?"

Crossing his arms, Raph answered with a sly smile, a little too smugly for the Winchester's liking. "That's ninja to you, pal. Now freshen up, ladies, we need to talk serious. Coffee's on the table so get moving."

The mixture of a sigh and groan engulfed the room as the brother got to work in moving their ass's out of the warm confines of their beds, their cheap flimsily motel beds but _their_ beds never the less. For youngest, it was a sigh out of annoyance. The combination of pain and a late night mixed with pain killers made the task of actually getting up somewhat troublesome. For the eldest, it was a groan out of frustration and tiredness. Three hours sleep just wasn't suffice for the events of the past days and night and the tasks to which he had to undertake. While Sam pushed his off the bed and made way to the bathroom, Dean merely moaned as shifted around and got comfy, knowing damn well how long the wait would be, uncaring that there was no blanket.

Being the big brother he was, looking out for the other had long past being a choir and just become force of habit, letting the other go first was something that had long become somewhat of an unwritten rule for them. It was why he chuckled, somewhat sheepishly, when he heard the clattered thumps of his freakishly tall brother trip over the shoes he had taken off as he walked into the bathroom a mere few hours ago as he changed and cleaned before heading to the comfort that he was currently all but making love to.

"Dean! How many times have I told you about leaving shoes in the doorway...and suits on the floor for that matter!" the door slammed and was flowed by mumblings no doubt directed at the brother in question while he cleaned up before making use of the room. "...you know what, never mind. Just goes to waste anyway..."

Knowing how morning routines in general followed, Raphael quietly waited; grabbing one of the three coffee's from the cardboard box before getting comfy on the couch. It had been a long day and night for all of them, not just the Winchester's. After they left, all focus turned to Mikey and the injuries and tales that went with it. Needless to say that that was just the beginning, after which, the orange headed brother then headed to his room with the assistance of Leonardo and Donatello under orders of sleep.

Something that would both ease and restore both his body and mind from the damage and use of the night and that to which had followed, as the master had put it.

But that wasn't the end of it, unable to sleep, Raphael decided to pot around the lair, just like his brothers and father. But unlike his brothers and father, he spotted his so called brother reading a book. Not the usual comic book either, but a book book; Romeo and Juliet. Something that April had suggested the guy read in hopes of maturing him into a adult a little quicker, however finding a spot of his bookshelf never to be touched instead.

If that wasn't enough to trigger him to something not being right then it was the way he caught his so called orange headed brother looking around, almost like he was looking for the first time while plotting possible things, highlighting possible weaknesses in the structures and areas to which he could exploit. It was Michelangelo refusing to eat pizza that was the final straw. Raphael deciding to head out to clear his mind not long later; speeding around town to vent some anger while sorting things through in his head. Whatever happened down in the sewers, this wasn't his brother. This wasn't right and he knew that, shame none of the others saw it the same way. They might have shrugged the pizza incident off, putting it down to what happened traumatising the guy somewhat, but he couldn't.

It was once the anger ran out that he stopped for a coffee and watched the sunrise from the outskirts of town on a rocky mountain top whilst leaning against his prized bike that he decided what to do. He needed help, to talk it through with experts, not only experts in not freaking out at the sight of a five foot turtle, let alone ones who could determine the different between a turtle and a lizard, but someone who wasn't bias. Raph needed to get to the bottom of this and he needed to now. Luckily he knew just the ones to go to.

Despite the ride back to town, let alone for more coffee, his mind was still alight with questions and worries. What annoyed him even more was the aspect that neither fist nor Sai blades could fix the problem. _'Raph, stop! You're here for a reason, these hot-heads aint gonna judge; it's why you're here. Calm yourself, brother, or else.' _

Sighing, with his free hand, Raph rubbed his face, purposely removing his bandana before rubbing his neck.

Twenty minutes later, a refreshed and somewhat awake Sam Winchester emerged from the bathroom with a towel donning his hips as he made way to his bag to attempt find something clean to wear, let alone something that could be passed as clean. This hunt had them up to their necks with trying to solve the case, meaning they had jack all time to tackle fundamental extras such as doing laundry let alone bar trips and dealing with the hormonal need. It was then that he noticed the turtle and the state of stress that radiated from him as he stared at the red bandana in his hand, lightly playing with it. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea...though I could just be paranoid, but then that's never a good thing coming from me."

Sam stood there, staring at the back of the green head; thoughts running lose at what the issue possibly could be in order for the rough and tough guy of the bunch to be in such state of loss. Shaking his head, he stopped the thoughts in order to get changed so the matter could be dealt with. He turned to head back to the bathroom in order to finish when he was stopped by the gruff voice in question.

"Don't worry about me, I won't look. I've busted my brothers without their shells more times than enough when we were younger to know when to keep my eyes close, yet another skill from my ninja arsenal. Let your brother use the shower."

He hesitated, not used to getting changed in such open spaces let alone with someone else in the room that wasn't someone of the opposite sex."...umm, alright." The notion was still awkward but he tried to let it slide. Sam walked over to the two double sized beds and chucked his cloths to his before hitting Dean's foot. "Common dude, bathroom's yours."

A moan and sniff before the brother managed to roll to his back, letting lose a yawn as he stretched. "I think that was world record for 'Sammy's bathroom time'. What; didn't let Junior out to play today?"

Sam awkward cleared his throat before pulling the pillow from Dean. "Dude, that was a onetime thing, and if you remember; you walked in, you didn't knock. Now common, move your ass."

"Yeah yeah, can't have you bitching while we have company." he joked back before sitting up and scratched his stomach followed by standing. Grabbing a coffee from the cardboard tray on his way to begin the ritual of the day, reluctantly if any.

After quickly getting dressed, glancing to the turtle in the room to make sure he wasn't looking while doing so, Sam went and claimed the armchair as he put on his shoes and socks, getting a bit of a shock at actually seeing his eyes. "...Woa..."

Raph looked up. "Hmm?"

"Your eyes, they're different without the bandana." He nodded as put on his socks.

"Yeah, gets me too. White with it on, brown with it off. Same for Leo and Don, though weirdly enough Mike's are blue; it's why we tease him about being adopted half the time. We stopped questioning it a long time ago."

"So what's up?"

Taking a deep but quiet breath, Raphael spoke away his worries. From what he learnt of the human brothers, this Sam was the better one to talk to in general. But when he thought about it, he came here for their opinions, not just the one, not to mention that he didn't practically want to be explaining the story twice. "Wait for your brother then we talk."

Needless to say at that remark, they were met with the yell of pleasure coming from the bathroom, the shower to be precises. "...Son of a...baby..."

Raph looked to the bathroom door while Sam planted his head to his hands in shame. Shame to even be associated let alone related to the guy in the next room. _'Dean, why now? Why can't you have a brain like everyone else I frigging know?' _

The turtle cleared his throat and leaned back further in the couch, cluching his bandana slightly tighter. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the guy was doing in there, especially when he grew up with three other brothers the same age. Raphael was just glad that he was the quiet one when dealing with his own need.

They made small talk for a further five minutes till the elder hunter emerged from the bathroom, fresh, clean, fully dressed and somewhat happier. He passed over one of the coffee cups to his brother with the sugar bottle that came with the cheap motel table before sitting down with his own, watching Sam kill the poor liquid with the white granules. "You know, I must say; bike leather really suits your figure, adds to the whole 'mean and green' look that you seem to be going for. So what brings you to our part of town so early in the morning..." lifting the cardboard cup in his hand "...not to mention Starbucks?"

Sam gave Dean a cautionary glare to shut his mouth before he started more trouble then what they already had at the moment afore turning his attention to the turtle to speak his mind.

"So these shape shifters; say you had your suspicions on one...no...What's the best ways to test to see if they're human or monster?"

The elder brother edged forward in his seat, coffee lightly cupped between his hands, arms leaning on his knees as the leader in him took over to direct the way; one of the few things Sam could admire in him. "Alright, shape shifter 101; Silver and eyes. Silver hurts like a bitch and kills them and their eyes flair on camera." His eyes narrowed as he met the turtles straight on, unflinching "There is only one reason your asking this question, and going by your current state of stress, compared to your usual self confident nature, something isn't right in 'ninja turtles world', so tell me everything and leave out no detail."

"Please, it's vital." Sam comforted after his brothers stern words.

Again, Raphael calmed his breathing. It was time to be judged, either he would be told he was being paranoid or he would have uncovered something that would save his brother...if it wasn't too late. _'Battle nexus champion, remember? Ninja? He can handle himself, bro.'_ "Mikey...he aint acting himself. While he returned more or less himself in response to the night that passed, it's his actions that are suspicious...Leo, Donnie and Splinter aint seeing it but I am."

The brother's nodded, listening while drinking, letting the turtle speak.

"It aint much but I know the fool just like I know my brothers and father, so I know when something aint right with him. After he told us what happened while Fearless Leader and Donnie sorted his injuries, we put him to sleep but he didn't settle. I glimpsed him reading an actual book and not his normal comic books. A few years ago April brought him Romeo and Juliet to read, hoping that might mature him; yeah right! He flicked through it, awkwardly said his thanks while pretending to be interested, followed but putting it on his bedside table to never touch it again. He aint known for having brains you see.

"Next thing that rubbed me the wrong way is the way I saw him looking around the lair; almost like he's plotting something, looking for a weak spot or something. The way he usually view it...what I saw aint right. Last thing the ticked me off before I stormed out early this morn was him refusing pizza."

Dean chocked on his drink, having to wipe his mouth and nose.

"Before; come rain or shine, brutally beat up or supposably dying with a cold, he never refuses it. Never in his life time. The others just put it down to the shock of what happened, that there is a first for everything. But I aint stupid, this aint the Knucklehead that I grew up with."

"And you sure about this? Because if I go down there, guns blazing, all to find that the guy is all himself and nothing more, then there is a poor chance that I'm coming back in one piece, and I've been dead and done before, aint nothing new but I prefer not to repeat the experience." Dean made sure to leave out his own fear about being sent back to hell.

"About as sure as I am with an anger problem."

"So yes?"

Raph glared in response to which caused the brother to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Alrighty then it is."

Sam too, shifted back in his chair as his mind went to work. The last thing he wanted, they wanted, was to made enemies out of these guys. They were already on America's Most Wanted, and these guys had the means to put them behind bars once and for all. "We can't exactly go and jab the guy, Dean; even if it's the shifter, both are gonna retaliate and it won't end well..."

"Yeah and having one pissed of shifter on our ass is bad enough without ninjas. I've watched enough movies to know how that ends." Dean slyly remarked in response.

The younger brother continued, ignoring the comment while the turtle followed the conversation in silence, relieved to not be crazy, not officially anyway. "...Best I can think of is the 'last year alive' gig."

Dean groaned, slumping back in the chair, arms arcing out before coming to a rest on the armrests. "Dude, seriously! That wasn't exactly a pleasant experience you know."

"No one said you were dying, Dean."

"Well I prefer not to, Sam. You saw what happened last time."

To say that Raph was confused at the brothers bickering would have been an understatement. "Wait, hold up guys. What about this 'dead' business? Care to explain for the shell in the room?"

Dean grumbled grumpily to himself causing Sam to smirk, a moment before the memories came rushing back. Dean crossing his arms before having to answer his now ringing phone, making way to the outside of the motel room to leave the duo to one of the more unpleasant moments of his life. "Yeah...No, Bobby, we haven't got the bitch yet, get of my case..."

...

Sam retuned his attention to the turtle, unsure where to start. "Well, where do I begin? So basically long story short; a couple years ago I turned my back on a guy and got killed. Dean, in whole new state of crazy, went and made a deal with a Crossroads Demon in order to bring me back to life. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and Dean only has a year to life."

Raphael was in somewhat a state of shock at hearing that; only new to that world of bump in the night but hearing about it in this sense was a real eye-opener. He though he and his brothers had it tough, as it turns out, these guys had it worse. "...Shell...then what happened?"

"Long story short again, his time came up and had Hellhounds sent after him. Time passed then the next I know, he and Bobby are knocking at the door of the motel I was staying at; good as new, with not a scar to show."

The turtle blinked in surprise, mouth open but unsure of what to say all for Dean to walk back in, somewhat calmer. "...yeah considering the 'hounds went at me like a chew toy not to mention the real party below."

"...How did...?" Raph answered with confusion, logic failing him on all accounts.

Sam answered for him. "Angel."

Dean stepped in to ease the expression of confusion that was lining the turtles face, removing his shirt to show the hand print that graced his shoulder. "Castiel. My own personal brand of angel apparently. He risked his ass to pull mine out."

While he was following along and understood where the brothers were coming from, there was only one thing that concerned Raphael about that and that was that nothing comes for free. "So what's the deal? What you have to do in response? Nothings for free, Shell head, turtle nor human."

Dean chuckled with amusement while Sam finished the last of his coffee before getting up to pull a camcorder from his backpack. "I don't get paid enough to tell you that one, Shrimp-face."

Sam scolded his brother by name as he came over, taking a seat, flashing it to the turtle before opening it to see its status, continuing to explain his idea like they didnt just get sidetracked. "So best we can do to be sure is play that game, it isn't suspicious enough to tip it off if it isn't your brother. Plus, we know the rolls, not hard to act."

Plonking himself down from putting his shirt back on, Dean but in. "Yeah but see I don't see why he would believe us. We haven't played it any differently before today, why start now?"

Sam smirked as he flicked through some of the clips that were still on the device, long ago forgetting about them. "Because, Dean; I'll be high on painkillers. A few words here and a frown there. Point sold."

Dean was taken about with a touch of shock, blinking to get his mind cleared once more. "Christ, you're starting to sound like me! Kind of scary..." pausing when curiosity took over "...but since when do you record events anyway? I don't think I've ever seen you with the damn thing unless were on a job."

A sly grin, the coffee mixed with the remains of last night's painkillers mixing in a weird way. "Well maybe you just aint paid attention." Pressing play, Sam turned the video recorder around for the other two in the room to see. "I have here footage of Bobby's birthday last year, you know, with Helen and Jo. This here is Jo attempting to show you how to dance to the Nut bush."

Dean stared at the small screen with disbelief, the event not even coming to mind. _'I remember some of the night...but that? That aint me...that can't be me...fuck, that's me...' _coughing awkwardly. "I don't remember that. I don't dance, Sam."

"Mind you, this was _after_ she challenged you to a drinking match. You're drunk."

"...Son of a bitch...explains why everyone was smirking at me the next day."

...

"...And this is yet another page of our ever weird life's; mutant ninja turtles. Believe it or not, they have a giant rat as a father." Sam narrorated as he shot, hand fidgeting with the screen as he followed his brother exiting the elevator into the lair of the said turtles. "Dean, say something."

The brother turned and glared with a mixture of annoyance and frustration. _'Common Vegas...hurry up and take me already.' _"Sam, if you don't get that camera out of my face then sware I'm gonna kill you myself, deal or no deal. And just so you know, you're banned from taking painkillers, like, forever."

On the way over they discussed the idea in further detail, making sure that they understood to keep making references to help aid their disguise. Not that it was that hard to do when you put a camera in front of Dean's face.

Leonardo was first to greet them as they turned up that afternoon, Raph had informed his side that he wanted to head straight back out that afternoon to hunt shifter, that he wanted revenge for it hurting his brother and that he wanted the brothers there to help.

"So what's with the camera? I mean, if you guys are planning of turning us is..."

Sam butted in before the turtle got any further in his train of thought, closing the camera screen and lowering it as they entered, Dean walking away leaving his brother to talk with the blue headed being. "Look we wasn't going to say anything but Dean...Dean is dying, hasn't got long to live.

Honestly, it occurred to me last night as I was drifting off that all I'll have of him would be his car and his fake ID's." All too glad that he studied theatre, he done some improv with emotion "...don't want to look back in years all to have nothing visually that will help me remember him by...as corny as that sounds."

The turtle nodded with understanding, while he could have asked more questions to satisfy his curiosity and mind, he didn't. He knew and respected the aspect of keeping secrets; after all he was basically a secret from the world. With good reason after all. "Sorry... I had no idea..."

The hunter palmed a hand through his hair. Supposed relaxing at the trust he was being shown. "Hay, before we go on; I'll appreciate it if you didn't mention anything to Dean, I don't want him to get the wrong idea and start getting depressed and mopey."

Dean called the lair to attention as he entered, making sure that his arrival was known, knowing that his brother was explaining what he was doing to the lead turtle. It was go time; this shifter was going to die tonight once and for all. It had its time, it had its taunts, now no more. Dean was pissed and there was a fifty fifty chance it was in the same room. He raised his voice as he made way to the table, pulling his drinking flask to drink. "Alright Freakazoid's. Town meeting time in regards to tonight hunt! Move it."

Sam bowed his head and let out a breath of annoyance, both in character and for himself. At this rate, his brother was going to scare the shifter away if Raph was correct.

Raph emerged from his room the same time as Michelangelo, his disgust and anger deepening, too sure that it wasn't the brother that he grew up with. Lucky for him, he was known for his anger and hot headed nature; for his family it was just another day with Raphael.

Donatello closed his laptop and made his way over while Master Splinter huffed as he turned off the TV, a little disappointed that he was going to miss the end of his show.

As they all claimed their seats, Raph leaning against the wall not far from the table, unable to stand sharing the same space with the supposed brother let alone the same table while Dean took charge, back saddling his chair as he laid flat a map that he had been keeping tabs on the areas that have been searched in the sewers, and possible places that the recent clue might reference to. "Tonight's hunt is going down like this; these two areas..." pointing to the red circled spots "...will be the most likely to contain the Bitch. Going by the remaining tunnels and areas, as well as this morning's clue, this is more likely due to the room. See, the bastards more likely to capture people that it's imitating. Although...what gets me is the lack of Missing People Reports, this guy is playing it smart, more likely taking the look of the homeless, people are none the wiser that way. Tonight we're one man short tonight with Jones watching out for that April chick, guy called on the way over.

"But what can you do? Shifter is upping his game. Can't blame the guy. Teams are as follows; Sam you lead Leonardo and Donatello. I'll lead Michelangelo and Raphael. Being that we're playing injured, Splinter; you're with me. I don't want any repeats of last night, guys. Watch your ass tonight. Hopefully by the morning we have one dead shifter to burn. Any questions?..No, then lets head out."

Everyone started with a mixture of shock and awe at the guy, unsure if he was being serious or close to crossing the line into the no return of crazy. Eventually deciding that it wasn't wise to further piss this guy off, they made their moves, getting up and leaving the table.

Sam held up one hand as he pulled the camera out with the other, calling their attention so he could perform the ultimate test. "Wait, hold up guys, before we all disappear I just want to get a group picture. Bit of a memory thing...and before you guys say anything; Dean and I are on the most wanted list, believe me when I say you're safe. Figured now would be better then later when were all tired and exhausted, if we wrap this up tonight then we're be likely gone by the afternoon."

Dean took yet another drink from his flask, playing his part. "Sam, don't, alright. I aint fucking playing this game alright? I've been up most the night, had barley any sleep this morning; last thing I want to do is put up with your 'creating memoires of my dying brother' crap. Now can we go?"

Sam glared at his brother before giving the puppy dog look. It was almost like a couple years ago when Dean _really_ was dying and some of the arguments they had due to it, it also ment that it wasn't too hard to improv, drawing from experience.

"Wait, is Dean dying?" Donatello asked with a high amount of concern and worry.

Both Winchester's spoke at the same time, a mixture of 'yes' and 'no' filled the lair. Young silently questioning the elder as a result.

"Is this true, Dean Winchester?" Master Splinter asked, something of a fathering aurora lacing the words.

Again both brothers spoke the same works, another stare causing Dean to roll his eyes and take another drink as Sam explained. "Yeah, he is... without going into detail, something supernatural is killing him, in eight months time..." he drifted off, the answer obvious.

The rat nodded afore turning and ushering his sons together. "Come my sons, let us grant the Winchester his wish; Dean, come here, would you please."

A growl emerged as the hunter succumb to the rat and made his way over. The turtles ruffling his hair or patting his shoulders in attempts to make him feel better, only to be lightly shoved away in a playfully annoyed matter.

Sam grinned as he opened the video camera and supposably set it to picture mode. This was the big moment, if all went well then the orange headed turtle in front was in fact who he was, however if it wasn't, their job would became twice as hard. Lifting up the camcorder he pressed record, pretending to be setting the setting for the perfect picture...

"Are we done yet?" Dean growled with the annoyance of someone being forced to do something they would rather gorge their eyes out then do from where he was standing in the group; Master Splinter in the middle, hands resting on his walking stick with Leonardo to his left and Donatello to his right to which had an arm playfully around Michelangelo's neck while Raphael crossed his arms grumpily on the other side, while Dean awkwardly stood at the back being the tallest.

"Yep, all done, fantastic."

That was the Code word... Michelangelo wasn't who he appeared to be.

Raphael let loose with a growl of his own as he charged the imposter with all the energy he could muster in his five foot being; all his anger, all his worry, his frustrations, concerns, his love for his family, everything coming together to fuel his attack. There was a reason he was the strongest fighter out the lot, it just was his anger that held him back when he didn't concentrate it. His brother, his _real_ one, was in danger, somewhere out there, alone and in trouble, there was no way he would let this...thing...get away this time.

That was all the focus he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 9.**

The humans were always weak beings. They never knew the hidden potential they could rise to given the chance. It was always some lame excuse for them; too tired, not good enough, no money, didn't have the time... Not that it matters now; I have yet again got what I want. Taunting. Annoying. Killing. Threading these beings along string by string into a trap that ends with their head on my platter. Human meat aint bad, not the best but not worst either.

I'm yet to try turtle.

It surprised me fist, a being with my skills is bound to test their limits. Can't blame a shape shifter for trying though. While it may have taken me little to achieve this current shape, it was worth it. Little did I know that there was a bigger freak out there then me.

The more memories that I take, the more I am intrigued. This is a different kind of strange, I like this body. Its owner won't be going anywhere for a long time. These hunters that pursue me, the Winchester's...why does that name ring a bell?..but these hunters, the mind games are worth the look on their faces. The game I played at the house just to see his face? Priceless. And they think I'm the monster!

While it would be interesting to take on the others and the giant rat, just to see what makes them tick, sadly it ends tonight. After the apparent hunt for something that was within in their very reach the whole time but was too stupid to realise. Such a shame. Oh well. What can you do? An apocalypse is coming and we must play our parts after all, even if we aren't dealt it, but the faces on these puny humans are worth it.

Just as well I know how to handle myself being in the presence of such hunters, while their skills are admirable; they are merely children, too young and naive in the art. They haven't had a lifetime to learn when all society wanted to do was stick a knife in your back. Image that. That will be the least of their worries when I'm done with them.

"Alright Freakazoid's. Town meeting time in regards to tonight hunt! Move it."

Oh what now?...ah, the hunter, it appears...the elder one, interesting indeed. No rest for the wicked, sadly. Let us go see what they want, earlier then expected but that doesn't matter, my plan will commence early is all.

Hmm, the red headed brother, now that one is an interesting specimen, shame I didn't pick him for my shift, but I can't dwell on what's and nots, not now anyway.

It still surprises me at how these beings live so naturally down here, furniture and all, whereas I...no, don't think about it. Don't dwell, remember?

Human's, so amusing. The elder claimed a spot, back-saddling a chair, amusing indeed, if only you knew how weak you looked. "Tonight's hunt is going down like this; these two areas...will be the most likely to contain the bitch. Going by the remaining tunnels and areas, as well as this morning's clue, this is more likely due to the room. See, the bastards more likely to capture the people that it's imitating. Although...what gets me is the lack of Missing People Reports, this guy is playing it smart, more likely taking the look of the homeless, people are none the wiser. Being that we're one man short tonight with Jones watching out for that April chick, guy called on the way over.

"But what can you do? Shifter is upping his game. Can't blame the guy. Teams are as follows; Sam you lead Leonardo and Donatello. I'll lead Michelangelo and Raphael. Being that we're playing injured, Splinter; you're on Sam's team. I don't want any repeats of last night, guys. Watch your ass tonight. Hopefully by the morning we have one dead shifter to burn. Any questions?..No, then lets head out."

I must say, I am stunned. The leadership quality in this guy is admirable. Shame we apparently were ment to follow his brother in the war, not that I cared for participating; all for one and one for one. You live longer that way. It has served me well and I will not be stopping any time soon. Oh well, no point in waiting around, I have a busy night ahead of me, best start now.

"Wait, hold up guys, before we all disappear I just want to get a group picture. Bit of a memory thing...and before you guys say anything; Dean and I are on the most wanted list so it won't be shown around, you's are safe. Figured now would be better then latter when were all tired and exhausted, if we wrap this up tonight then we're be likely gone by the afternoon."

A camera? Is this younger one a fool? There is no point arguing, not like that will see through my disguise. I'm invincible.

"Sam, don't, alright. I aint fucking playing this game alright? I've been up most the night, had barley any sleep this morning; last thing I want to do is put up with your 'creating memoires of my dying brother' crap. Now can we go?"

Aww, a puppy dog look...shame such great of leader can fall to such simple of cons.

"Wait, is Dean dying?" Donatello, that's his name. Interesting specimen right there. How he got his brains and this one didn't is beyond me. They are brothers after all.

"Is this true, Dean Winchester?" The rat. Interesting how he hasn't saw through me yet. But then again, my skills remain unmatched, regardless of the species.

"Yeah, he is. Without going into detail, something supernatural is killing him, in eight months time..."

Interesting, again it seems. Humans really don't learn from their lessons after all.

"Come my sons, let us grant the Winchester his wish; Dean, come here, would you please."

Let us get this over and done with; I have a night to remember ahead of me after all.

Ah, Donatello, you always were more tolerant of this one, went you?

"Are we done yet?"

"Yep, all done, fantastic."

A deep throaty growl? Such anger, of course, Raphael. Who can forget? Directed at me!? What?! Such power! Where did it come from!?

...

Knocking the shifter down to the ground, Raphael pulled a sai and held it to the neck of the monster, using all his strength and skill to hold it in place against its struggle. "You're not my brother!" he turned to face his family moving in on him, the same family deeming him insane "Don't come any closer!"

The two brothers and father paused in their movements while the Winchester's kept back. To his family, Raph was known for having a short fuse, one step away from losing it completely. Some even thought that given enough time, the next time he lost his mind; mean and green will come out in hulk size.

"This aint Mike, this bum is the shifter! 'Fantastic' was a code word, his eyes flared on camera." Adding as he turned back to the monster beneath. "Guys, help me out here!"

As much as they hated to, Sam and Dean cautioned their way to the ninja's side, their internal danger sensors going off the scales; not only was the shape shifter being held down by a very pissed of turtle for the time being, there was a fifty fifty chance that they will be attacked on the way over, be held back by some unforseen ninja power with possible bone crushing, well, in Dean's head anyway.

"Fools! You cannot contain me! None shall! Your 'brother' is mine! My meat suit. My prisoner!" the shifter struggled with its might in attempt to loosen the turtles hold, anything that would enable the opportunity for escape.

Anything.

Master Splinter looked between the hunters and his son. Unsure at the thing that claimed to be his son for the past night and day. Disappointment that not even himself, father of Michelangelo, picked out the difference. There was reason behind the change in personality with the attack but it was a too short of timeframe to have even noticed. He lowered his head with shame. _'But there is no excuse as to why I failed as a father...'_ "Let them through, my sons."

Leo and Don parted way to allow the Hunters through, following after to offer aid, half ashamed at themselves for not noticing.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Ass hat. Hope you brought a spare change of pants for when im done interrogating you cos after I'm done with you, you'll need it. Sam?" Dean rushed up, setting himself to grab one of the struggling arms of the shifter, nodding for Sam to do the same with the other. "One of you two want to grab either leg for us while Raph sets us up with something sturdy to hold the thing?"

More struggle. If one thing was for certain for the shape shifter then it was that he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to such puny beings. Neither human or turtle. _'I didn't work this hard to become this strong all to be taken down by some fool who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he has some supposed fate resting upon his shoulders!'_

It didn't take Raph long to set things up. An old sold metal chair that they found stored in the lair when they found it, one that Michelangelo crashed his hover bored in a while ago at full speed and didn't even scratch. Some rope from their old lair that despite how much Leo tried, he could cut. The spare room that only gets used when someone stayed over. It was the only decent choice. Not like the lair had much other for what had to be done.

He couldn't deny what was about to happen. The human brothers went over it in the morning, Raphael just sitting and listing, knowing that they knew better if his suspicions were right. "Bring him in. Time for him to meet his maker." He wasn't in the mood for jokes. He just wanted answers, and the guys were going to get them for him. The shifter wasn't getting away this time.

"Splinter; there is a black duffle bag in the back seat of my car, get it for me, you don't want to see what I'm about to do once we get this freak settled." The elder hunter added with warning for the turtle's father figure. Dean was about to unleash his more darker side, a dark side that was created back in the depths of hell, a part of him that he hated but secretly enjoyed. A part of him that he rather not have the old rat see. _'It has to be done, job comes first remember? Saving lives, hunting things...'_

As Sam swallowed back the memories of the last time Dean had done this and the after effects he was forced to live through the man with, he couldn't help to think how it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 10.**

"Don't know about you, but I got all the time in the world for this. Care to talk or should I play some more?" Dean leaned in from behind to the shifters shoulder, mouth next to its ear as it still boar the orange headed turtle's skin.

Sitting there tied to a chair, battered and bruised, refusing to give up but coming close while sagging and breathing heavily; the shape shifter turned its head to better look at the hunter. "Not in your lifetime, Foolish Human. Did you really enjoy your time in hell? I hear that you received the gold class treatment. Not just anyone gets torn to pieces and broken down like they done for you." _'Just gotta play him along; he has to give up soon, the emotion in this one...'_

Dean chucked with amusement. _'They just can't help themselves can they?' _ Turning, he potted around with his lighter on the desk behind, next to the bed that held his black duffle bag of tools; time to up the game. "Oh yeah, it was a blast, learned some real nifty skills to use on bastards such as yourself. Amazing what simple changes in technique can do for making freaks like you spill all their deep and dark secrets." Lifting a bullet sized metal container with tongs, he let melted silver tip over upon its shoulder; the pained scream engulfing the lair, echoing off every wall while finding every deep dark corner of everyone's soul; causing them all to cringe from where they stood guard at the door. "Lucky for you; I'm only just getting started. Think about it while I take a leak."

Staring at the back of the hunter as he left the room, there was no doubting the smirk that radiated in his aurora let alone the amount of pleasure the hunter took in this, inflicting the worst of worst pains upon him. _'If that was just...' _a shake of his head _'...no, keep focused. He's bluffing. They all do that when they think they can get what they want from you...but if he's not...'_

Dean shut the door behind him, all his strength going into controlling the sigh of pleasure he wanted to let out. Pleasure to be back in them shoes again, to have the ultimate hand of control, to inflict the more horrible of pain in existence, to be the cause of nightmares. It was a side of him that he hated but all the same loved, deep deep down, away from prying eyes. Looking up, he was met with the eyes of three turtles and that of his brother, the only set of eyes that wasn't on him was further away in his vision; Master Splinter on the level below, meditating on the bridge above the water.

"Made any progress on the shifter?" Raphael growled, completely in a state of anger as he leaned next to the door, arms crossed.

The hunter grinned despite his amount of self control, causing his brother to frown in a different state of worry. As much as he hated to admit it out loud let alone to anyone, Dean was enjoying this, and that alone made him sick to his core. He knew better, he knew having these feeling wasn't right. He knew what he was doing was disturbing. He knew that what he was doing went beyond the normal terms of torture, but it didn't stop him from loving it. One thing he knew for certain; he was going to hate himself later on. "Just finished breaking _it_ down; the real fun's just getting started. It's no lower class, I tell you that."

Donatello shifted uncomfortably from where he and Leo were leaning on either side of a support beam at the edge of the level. All during the past hour that Dean had been in with the Shape shifter, he couldn't help but have his mind wounder at different elements of the situation. In there was a being much like himself, while not like himself in sense of being a turtle, but a being that had grown up neglected to the world to which it belonged to. Don knew that feeling, he grew up with it, and it still remained. It was something that he didn't voice, his brothers and father were in the same boat; why whine about something that was out of his control? As much as his missed his brother, as much as he wanted Michelangelo back; he felt like he was doing wrong by letting them ground into the being without offering it a chance.

"...don't you think...what if we offered him a choice...I mean he's just like us in a way, but unlike us he's alone...perhaps he just needs somewhere to call home. Maybe he just needs some friends that understand, friends that are in the same situation as him..."

The Winchesters stared at each other in a double take afore returning attention. Unlike the turtles, they knew better. It wasn't that they hadn't tried, they did, and ninety nine point nine percent of the time; it failed. They learnt that lesson a long time ago as kids; bump in the night kills human, bump in the night needs to die. Sam just swallowed and cleared his throat. Sometimes he simply forgot that at the end of the day; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo didn't grow up like they did. They didn't have the freedom of being able to wonder the world without being deemed a freak let alone being shipped to area fifty one, if it even did exist. They didn't have the worldly experience like they did. They didn't fight the bump in the night like they did. They simply didn't know better. He forgot that they were only teenagers.

Dean on the other hand, verbalised exactly what was on his mind. "You joking right?"

"No." The blue headed turtle answered, taking charge, better explaining what his brother had tried. "Wouldn't he be more compliant if we approached him with compassion? We don't have to fight. Yes, he made some mistakes, murdered people in cold blood, Im not condoning that, but think about it; it's the way he grew up. Just think; if we didn't have Master Splinter to teach us our ways then we would be completely different turtles. We wouldn't be the good guys fighting crime in good ol' New York. We wouldn't be here helping you the way we are. For all you know; we could be the one causing the crime. For all you know; we could be what you hunt. That's why we want to offer him choice. It seems it's something he may never have had. You can always teach old dogs new tricks."

Donatello piped up. _'Trust Leo to say what I couldn't put to logical words.' _"Exactly, the other week Mikey taught Splinter to play poker! Word of warning; don't play against the Master, I learned that lesson the hard way and I'm the one who plays it online late nights every now and then against the pros."

The elder hunter rubbed his hands down his face, still not believing what he was hearing. "Seriously, what, are you living in a friggin PG rated world or something? It aint all sunshine's and daisy's shooting frigging rainbows out of pony's arses out there... and what is this with all the looks I get every time I use a so called _'bad' _word? It's like none of you's ever heard it uttered in your entire lives, it's not like you's aint ever uttered it before, be honest. This is New York for crying out loud. Have you's not heard of what people say up there?!" looking around, he was met with blank expressions. Even the rat meditating on the bridge below had turned his attention to the Winchester's outburst. By the look of it, he was right. "You know what, fuck it. I really have to pee."

As they watched his retreating back as he made way to the bathroom, Sam looked around. Everyone was still in a state of shock or a state of realisation. While he hated to admit it; Dean did have a point. While his brother let loose on a verbal attack with usage of the harsher words and points; once again he felt responsible for clearing the mess up. That was until the hothead of the bunch spoke his mind.

"Well I certainly didn't expect that from the guy... for the record; I just want my brother back, I aint backing this whole _'come, fight the good fight, Mr Shape shifter; you get to live' _argument of the two Shellhead over there. As much as I hate it, Mike's my bro. That thing in there is a...well something bad I really don't want to say...ever..."

"Wait, you guys seriously haven't sworn in your life's have you?" Sam answered in response.

Donatello cleared his throat, momentarily embarrassed. "Well, no. Swearing is...well...bad. We have no need for it. We're happy. I mean, why do we need to swear? It doesn't make anything more easier."

"I'm sure Dean will tell you otherwise on that." Sam added, eyebrows rose, too sure of it.

Master Splinter stood with the essence of someone calm on the outside, but eyes portraying someone with a world full of problems on the inside; it was time for him to give his minds worth as he made his way to the second level to join his sons and the lone Winchester. "Swearing contaminates the mind, body and soul. We will not become what the surface has become. We are civil, we are free, we are happy. Our body and soul is clean and so shall it remain. We shall not tarnish ourselves with that rubbish. However shamefully, my sons have worked their way around such things with their own version of such words."

"'Shell' aint a bad word, Splinter. We got em, don't we?" Raphael defended with a sly smirk.

The young hunter still couldn't believe what he was hearing. All his life this stuff came almost natural. While he didn't sware nowhere near as much as his brother, he still swore. It was an outlet to vent anger, how little it was that got released with the words.

It also came natural to kill whatever he could find that went bump in the night and killed innocent humans. Sam just had to ask the next question that came to mind. "...If you don't mind me asking; have you guys actually killed anything?"

Splinter answered for his sons as he stood next to Leonardo. "Other than pizza?" even a father had to be concerned at amount of the said food his sons ate, the statement alone caused the three turtles the shift awkwardly, embarrassed. "We do not kill unless we are given no other choice and even then it's only if it's for the greater good. We would never lower ourselves to such horrible, un-noble and un-honourable of levels."

Needless to say that that was when Dean exited from the bathroom, wiping his hands of the bandana that he kept in the back of his jeans pocket, hearing the rat talk. Yet another shock to his system. _'Seriously, these guys are really starting to drive me crazy...though, come to think about it; I'm long past due. But common!' _"You kidding me right? Do you not watch TV?! Movies? Video games? Something for crying out loud. The world aint a PG rated sitcom; I mean we're a friggin living proof of that!" the hunter was losing it now. How cant beings of this stature be so blind to the world that they lived in. He clenched his fists a couple of times, unable to formulate the words to go with the emotion. In the end he just opted to shake his head and entered the room to continue his torment and breakdown of the shifter. "Know what, fuck it; I got me a Fugly to interrogate."

The creatures looked to the remaining Winchester as the door slammed shut, all for the youth to shrug, lips in a pout. Even Sam failed to understand his brother half the time; and this time was one. Sure he shared the same level of understanding as Dean, but as to why he was losing his cool over it? "Be damned if I know why his pissed as such about it."

...

...

Owww...my heaaad...dude, who turned out the lights?..wait, no, there's a material bag over my head, all good.

**...**

'_Michelangelo, in order to defeat an enemy, you must fight as a team with your brothers. Your weapons are merely an extension on your limbs. They do __**not **__make you stronger. Fighting alone does nothing if your enemy is as powerful as you and you go into battle with the arrogance that you will come out on top. Your brothers each have their own points of power just like yourself, and just like yourself; they all have weaknesses to their beings. Take your brother Raphael; just like you he goes into battle sure that he will win regardless of the power to which he faces, although unlike you, his weakness is his anger and rage. It consumes him._

_Donatello, while it is a good thing, uses his brain too much, calculates too much and loses his ability to be one step ahead of the enemy while Leonardo worries about everyone and everything else to fully focus on the task at hand. I, too, myself have my own vices to which brings me down. I am getting old, my son, my memories is not what it used to be. My body suffers from the age and slows down. Casey Jones's clumsiness is what affects his ability. April O'Neal knows what it's like to fail and fears to fail again, which can distract her at times with tasks on hand. My son, while we all have these dints to our surface; together, they cancel out, together your force is unstoppable.'_

**... **

I'm sorry, Splinter. I should have stayed with Sam; I should have turned straight back when I lost the Shape shifter. Sam was injured, he got shot. I should have stayed and defended. Man, why didn't I? Well...I don't know. It was a good idea at the time. The lone ninja, fighting for justice and human...annnnnd _not_ scoring all the chicks...cos they run in the other direction at the sight of a turtle? I gotta be in costume for that one! Ninja Gaiden style! Haha, yeah...alright you were right, Master. Only have myself to blame for this one...

I feel like pizza...actually, what time is it even? Been yonks since I last ate...though... Donnie does say that I'm like hungry like five minutes later... Wait, what am I even doing? I'm the Turtle Titan; use your head, Michelangelo. We can get out of this, just think. Think. Think, I can do that...not that hard...why does it feel like I've got a couple golf balls on my head?

Bah, common, dude. What does Splinter say?.._ "My Son, use your head..." _... shell! Alright, here's the deal brain; you think a way out of this and tonight I'll whip up some hot turtle chick of awesome proportion for you to relax to...well you and little Godzilla, but you regardless.

"_My Son's; this world is a harsh place. A very dangerous and cruel place. While I can only train you to defend yourselves, I cannot prevent the horrible things that they may do to you...there will always be a time where you may wake up, cold, tired and sore. Sometimes blindfolded..."_

That's it! That's the conversation! The lecture he gave us on being better prepaid. Common, Mike, remember the rest.

"_While they aren't the most pleasant of things to awake to, it's usually the best given the situation you're in. Remember my sons; it could be worse only if your mind allows it. While that saying is not much, it will be wise to keep reminding yourself to it to help the mind overcome the initial shock of the situation. Usually it would be best to remember how you ended up in such way in the first place. While it may seem unhelpful, it may prove to be useful to determining the identity of the ones who have you. Every detail helps. The ultimate weapon is one who is both skilled in the body and mind. Knowledge is power, such is skill and ability. _

"_While it is hard to do so, until you have all the information you need to assess the situation; it would be wise to not move. Let them think that you are still unchonicios at their mercy. From here it can go two ways. One being that they are in the room waiting for such chance to do as they please to you; if this is the case then gather as much information as you can. How many are there? Do you know who they are, them type of things. Usually in these types of cases its best to keep them talking for as long as you can while you stealthy break from your restraints. _

"_Two may be that they aren't in the room. You are alone and they will come at a later time to do as please. This is your chance to attempt to break out with all movement. However be warned, my sons; it may not always be this case. Sometimes you will not be able to break free at all. That is when you must await for the opportunity to attack. Use your strength to break free. Use your emotion to focus. Think of your brothers. We fight for one and other..."_

HA! I got it. Alright, Michelangelo, focus. Ninja sense away!

Haha double points for the turtle; alone!..Rope...hahaha suckers. Easy stuff...so last I remember...last...I...remember... running down that tunnel, following what I thought was splashing sounds from afar...entering a break of point...the shifter jumped down from...behind...hit my head with...the gun...blocked my defend...hit me again...that's when I went down...and again.

That Shellhead! That's when I blacked out. Soo not cool! Alright, so now we got what happened, now we gotta break out...well, I'm alone after all...if I just bang my head like I do when listing to some good ol Beastie Boys...hahahaaaa, I CAN SEE!...waaiiiiitttt, deserted sewer? You gotta be kidding me...waittttt, I know this room; it's my old room, the old lair before the mousers ate their way in! Man I miss this place...no, focus, Mike. The Shellhead is living in our old headquarters!

Oh man, I'm so screwed now; this is sooo totally not on our search radar for the obvious reasons. But hay, If I think positive, and that's what we're sooo gonna do, cos brain, we made a promise...alright so these bonds...

What the...nooooooo; why am I hearing footsteps now! I...urgh...Shell, maybe if I act asleep, the Doofus might forget about the bag...

"Mikey?" "Michelangelo?" "My son?"

Leo...Raph...Splinter?

...

"Mike?" Donatello called. It was strange being home after all these years, visiting one of them at least. Even when it was still in its glory, it was still pretty awesome. Though nothing to the current lair. _'The memories I have from this place...I miss it.'_

Pushing the weakened and battered Shifter through the rubbles that was the turtle's old lair, Dean Winchester stifled a yawn. It was only nine pm and all he wanted was a decent night sleep...well in truth; a definite fifteen hours of uninterrupted sleep, but when did he ever get what he wanted? "For the sake of a less painful death; you better be right."

Raphael leaped over a particular piece of rubble afore turning to drag the shifter across then aiding the hunter afterwards. "For the sake of all us, _it_ better be right or I'm gonna go get seriously angery; you won't like me when I'm angry."

The Shape shifter growled, both in pain and exhaustion as well as annoyance. All he wanted right now was to be put out of his misery. _'That human! A mere human done this to me...just...kill...me...already!?'_ "...I assure you...this is where...that...turtle...is..."

"You better be telling the truth." Leonardo half snarled as he eased past.

"As I said; you won't like me when I'm angry." Raph repeated.

...

Michelangelo shock his head just to be sure, sure that he was hearing things in his current state of mind.

"_You better be telling the truth."_

"_As I said; you won't like me when I'm angry." _

That was it! Leo and Raph yet again. He couldn't be hallucinating. Not even in his subconscious could he imagine the commanding voice of his blue headed brother. Raph was just a different story, but was sure as shell Raph! He knew that voice anywhere...usually that tone was either directed at him or an enemy but regardless.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY EITHER, RAPH!" _'That so did not agree with the lumps on my head, just too loud...but was it enough? Common on guys; don't fail the almightily Turtle Titan now!'_

"_MIKEY!" "DUDE!" "MIKE!" "...You gotta be kidding me..."_

The orange headed turtle just couldn't help himself on that one; he had to laugh at the response of his red headed brother. He was saved. He couldn't be happier if he tried. "YO, COME GIVE ME A HAND IN HERE, I'M BIT ON THE STUCK SIDE."


	11. Chapter 11

**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**Late One Night.**

**Chapter 11.**

"Clear your mind... Focus your emotion... Let your Ki flow into the river that is your body and soul." Master Splinter instructed of his two current pupils as they sat by the water, back in the comfort of the lair, the working and in one piece lair.

Dean regained himself for the umpteenth time in the past hour before he fell asleep, however this time not going unnoticed; Master Splinter picking up his walking stick and followed to wack the human upon the head for his disrespect of the art. "Ow, the fuck that for?!" the words leaving the hunters mouth without going through his brain earning himself another wack in response, hand going to rub his now sore head while shifting his legs to cross the other way, unlike him, they were asleep.

Chuckling from the second pupil caused the rat opened his eyes to scold as he proceeded to then wack the other upon the head.

"Owww."

It was evening the next day, the evens of the past week added to the pages that were both the Humans and the Turtles strangely normal lives. After rescuing Michelangelo, Dean escorted the shifter away from the brothers and rat to deal the final touch as they tended to their family member, momentarily forgetting the hunters in the progress. It was all the time they needed to rid the world of yet another monster. It was also enough time for them to burn the dead corpse and return to the group. The turtle's didn't need to see that part of the job. What they had seen of the world of bump in the night was enough for now.

They weren't ready for that, not just yet.

Despite what happened, things returned pretty much back to normal for the underground beings of New York. The hunters on the other hand _had_ intended for a few hours sleep before hitting the endless road, putting the state in their rear view mirror, moving on to a next hunt however the turtles decided otherwise; insisting they return in the afternoon for a last get together and a dinner.

Donatello had wanted to do some minor upgrades to some of the hunters gear to better future hunts and trade some tech knowledge around. Leonardo wanted to share tips and information, numbers and what not for aid in the future if something like this was to show up once more, to better defend the city from the shadows.

Needless to say that sadly for Dean, he got put on Master Splinter's meditation class. The rat worried about the wild anger and blinding self destructive nature of the human. The rat wanted to help calm the hunter while showing techniques to help hereafter.

Placing his walking stick down once more, he crossed his arms. "That was for your lack of focus; while I may have ignore the other near misses, allow you extra lenience for not having the training that my sons have, you are trying my patience. As for you Michelangelo; I am still annoyed you ate the left over pizza that I was going to have for breakfast despite the amount you ate after we got you safely home once more."

"Hay! You snooze, you lose, Master!" the orange headed turtle retaliated. "Plus what can I say; the Pizza Master is back!" the turtle moving his arms about in dancing motion as he swayed from side to side while sitting. His father all but face palming in complete frustration at the sight. "Still can't believe he refused to eat pizza! My gosh, the day I refuse pizza is the day Donnie has to put me down. I made him promise on all our lives!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT DON'T COUNT; I WAS IN A MIDDLE OF A VERY DELICATE EXPERIMENT AT THE TIME!" the turtle in question angry yelled in response from the other side of the lair where he was talking with Sam.

"Now we all know to kill him if he doesn't eat...and it'll be my pleasure." Raphael muttered out loud, lifting weights one by one. Michelangelo merely giggled to himself; resulting in yet another hit over the head. A small, almost untraceable smile lining the rats face afore clapping his hands for his pupils to return to focus.

Donatello held up a Shell Cell to the young hunter. "So I figured instead of handing out our numbers, let alone every time we change them, I modified this baby for you guys. I've programmed in the numbers for all five us as well as for Casey and April. And Via a secure connection I can auto change it at any time."

Even known he had only known the turtle for a couple of days; the genius of this one, given the time and a cause, always managed to impress Sam. This for instance, was yet another one of them moments. "Woa...that's...pretty impressive. Good idea actually, considering the amount of times Dean and I have to change our numbers."

The turtle shrugged as he pulled another one from a duffle bag of his own afore handing the bag and both cells over to the hunter. _'It was nothing, really. Just a change here, an addition there...' _"That's also why I whipped it up for you guys. Hope this helps your cause."

It was then that Leonardo landed soundlessly upon the lairs floor, holding a camera of his own. "Alright guys; I know yesterday was just a mock but I really do want a picture. Casey and April just arrived with the Pizza so when the elevator lands were taking a picture then eating."

There was no denying the hatred in the sigh that escaped the elder hunter's mouth. "Sam; I'm killing you myself when we're finished here for that plan." The lair erupting in laughter that Dean would normally associate with something of an 'after school special'.

Needless to say it was when the two love birds arrived, Casey calling 'pizza barge' before looking around. "What we miss?"

**...The end...?**


End file.
